SENPAI : Hope after Despair
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Sekuel dari SENPAI. "I'm disgusting, dan senpai sekarang membenciku". "Aku egois, Yamato. Maafkan aku". Cerita tentang Yamato yang menyukai Senpainya yang straight. Problem hampir seluruh gay di dunia. Akankah cinta mengalahkan segalanya ? BASED ON TRUE STORY (chapter finale update !) Kakayama pairing. Yaoi/BL dont like ? dont read
1. chapter 1

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cuman fic ini yang terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

Kedua kaki itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak, menjauh dari pintu gerbang hijau yang ada di belakangnya. Terus menjauh tanpa memperdulikan kondisi pemiliknya, tanpa memperdulikan mata yang menatapnya sejak tadi dari belakang. Mata yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan, setelah sebelumnya mata itu menatap si pemilik kaki dengan pandangan jijik yang merendahkan.

Dengan mata sembab ia terus berjalan, apa ini ? Perasaan apa ini ? Sedih ? Marah ? Kecewa ?. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan hati pemuda itu saat ini. Seumur hidupnya ia telah kehilangan berbagai macam hal tapi ia tetap tegar, berdiri dengan kokoh mengahadapi seluruh badai kehidupan menjadi seorang Shinobi. Akan tetapi kali ini, entah mengapa hanya karena masalah asmara, bisa membuatnya sampai hancur seperti itu.

Ia merasa seperti orang yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Semua rahasia yang selama ini sangat ia jaga agar tidak di ketahui oleh orang banyak, sekarang mereka semua telah mengetahui. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, hal itu dilakukan oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi. Merasa dikhianati ? Iya. Bahkan lebih sakit. Karena pengkhianatan itu mempunyai dampak yang bahkan lebih besar dari yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Yamato.

"I'm fucking disgusting". Setidaknya kalimat itu lah yang sejak tadi keluar dari mulut pemuda yang terusir itu. Ia merapalkannya sendiri bagai mantra yang siap ia gunakan.

Sementara seorang yang masih berstatus jonin Konoha terus memandangi nya sendu dari belakang. Tak ingin ia melepaskan pandangan dari pria yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya. Di sentuhnya bekas pukulan telak yang tepat mendarat di wajahnya. Akan tetapi ia tidak merasa marah karena dipukul. Justru ia merasa pantas mendapat lebih karena apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kemana kau akan pergi, Tenzou ?" Bisiknya dalam diam. Sementara orang yang ia panggil dalam bisiknya perlahan menghilang di batas penglihatan. Sampai akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Kakashi ?". Suara seorang wanita berumur 50an membuyarkan lamunan sang Jonin. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang melaporkan kelakuan Yamato kepadaku. Apa kau menyesal sekarang ?"

"Tidak, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku permisi, Nona Tsunade".

"Kau telah mengusir salah satu jonin terbaik Konoha. Kau sadar kan atas hal itu ?".

Langkah Kakashi terhenti sejenak. Tanpa berbalik menghadap sang Hokage ia menjawab singkat. "Ya, aku tahu."

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri jalan desa Konoha yang ramai. Siang itu ia hanya ingin pulang ke apartemennya dan beristirahat. Melepaskan semua masalah yang terjadi hari ini sebentar saja. Namun tiba-tiba...

"PLAKKK" ia merasakan sakit dan panas di pipi kanannya. Akan tetapi ia belum tahu siapa yang berani menampar wajahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat seorang berambut coklat terkucir keatas menatapnya penuh benci.

"Kau menjijikkan, Kaksashi." Terdengar dari suaranya, Iruka sedang berusaha menekan amarah agar ia tidak berteriak dan mencuri perhatian khalayak ramai.

"Apa maksudmu Iru-..."

"PLAKKK". Satu lagi tamparan keras mendarat. Kali ini tepat di mulut Kakashi.

"CUKUP, APA MAUMU ?!" Merasa ia telah direndahkan oleh ninja yang lebih rendah tingkatannya Kakashi mulai merasa jengkel.

"Kau... bukan kau yang harusnya berkata seperti itu. Harusnya Aku".

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Yamato-san".

"DEGG". Jantung Kakashi seakan mau melompat keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang Iruka katakan. Rasa takut akan aibnya bersama Yamato di malam itu akan terbongkar.

"Apa yang kau tahu ?" Selidik Kakashi.

"Semuanya. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau mau dengan semua ini ? Yang kau lakukan sungguh tidak adil. Kau juga bersalah, kenapa kau membuat seakan semua ini salah Yamato-san ? Kau tahu didalam hatimu bahwa kau yang bersalah atas semua ini. Kau tahu kalau kau egois. Apa yang menghalangi mu untuk mengaku atas semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan. Pengakuan dari mu itu saja cukup, Yamato-san tidak meminta lebih dari itu. Apa begini cara menyelesaikan masalah itu ? Dengan mengusir Yamato-san dari desa ? Kenapa ? Apa kau takut jika dia membeberkan rahasia kotormu itu ? Mengapa kau tidak mengaku saja jika kau adalah...".

"Aku. Bukan. Seorang. Gay. Jelas ?"

"Ah, Kakashi, lepaskan tanganku, sakit. Kakashi..!!!". Ia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi, Namun Kakashi terlalu kuat. Sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan genggaman nya.

"Ah, maaf, Iruka. Ka-kau tidak apa-apa ? Biar ku lihat..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi. You're worst human being. You're HEARTLESS..!"

"Iruka, kumohon, jangan kau beritahukan ini kepada siapapun".

"Oh, setelah tadi kau murka kepadaku, sekarang kau memelas kepadaku ? Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapapun. Bukan karenamu, tapi ini adalah permintaan Yamato-san. Kau lihat..??? Bahkan setelah kau hianati, Yamato-san masih berusaha melindungi namamu yang tidak berharga itu. Jangan pernah menemui ku lagi, Kakashi, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu.

Iruka berlari menjauh dari Kakashi. Memegangi tangan kanannya yang sakit akibat genggaman tangan Kakashi yang sedang kalut. "Yamato-san ku harap kau baik-baik saja".

"Brukkk"

"Ah, gomen-gomen... saya tidak melihat Anda". Iruka masih memejamkan matanya dan mengusap bokongnya yang sakit. Yap ia menabrak orang karena ia berlari sambil melamun.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Choji pernah menabrakku dan itu lebih parah".

"A-asuma-san..??"

Sampailah Kakashi di apartemennya. Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, ia duduk di kasurnya, berfikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Sekali lagi aku membuat orang membenciku. Apa aku mengaku saja atas semua yang telah terjadi kepada Hokage. Apa itu bisa membawanya kembali. Atau justru aku yang akan diusir. Tidak. Mereka tidak boleh tau akan hal ini. Tidak boleh, mau ditaruh mana muka ku ini jika mereka mengetahui masalah ini. Tidak boleh.

Gengsi mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Tak ingin nama baiknya tercoreng karena hal seperti ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan permasalahan ini dari orang-orang. "Dia sudah tidak ada disini. Rahasiaku aman".

Di Kantor Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Ya, Aku tahu, Sizune. Sebenarnya secara pribadi, aku tidak memiliki pertentangan dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi aturan di konoha..."

"Tsunade-sama...!!! Maaf jika aku lancang memotong. Tapi jika peraturan tersebut sampai menjadi seperti ini, maksudku sampai mengusir shinobi, apalagi shinobi kuat dan unggulan dari desa ini... Maksudku, Kau adalah Hokage, dan peraturan itu ada di masa pemerintahan yang lalu. Kau bisa meeubahnya di masa pemerintahanmu sekarang, jika kau mau. Tsunade-sama aku mohon kebijaksanaan mu"

"Kau benar, BAIKLAH...!! Aku akan berunding dengan para tetua tentang masalah ini, aku harap aku bisa membawa Yamato pulang kembali ke Konoha".

Luar lingkar perbatasan Kiri-Konoha.

"Disini... Mokuton : Renchuuka-no jutsu".

"Disini, disinilah senpai pertama kali menyentuh tubuhku ini, disinilah dia memelukku, di gubuk buatanku ini. Tepat disini". Ia menyentuh lantai itu perlahan. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes ke lantai kayu itu, satu persatu terjun bebas ke lantai yang ia percaya sebagai tempat 'malam pertama' ia dengan senpainya itu.

"*sniff, Senpai... *sniff, Kenapa, senpai... kenapa kau lakukan semua ini, senpai..."

Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuh di rumah kayu itu. Harapan kecil hinggap dihatinya ketika ia tidur Kakashi datang mencarinya. Memeluk hangat tubuhnya mengusir dingin dan sepi yang menghinggapi dirinya malam itu. Namun semua itu ditepis dengan segera. Karena ia sadar. Sekarang senpai itu sangat membencinya.

"Senpai, Kau tahu, setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, bagian cerita yang paling buruk adalah, AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU. AKU CINTA PADAMU, KAKASHI-SENPAIIIIII..."

Sekuat tenaga, Yamato berteriak. Suaranya menggema di rumah itu. Bahkan burung-burung dan hewan di sekitar rumah itu terbang dan berlarian dikarenakan kerasnya suara Yamato berteriak. Berharap angin membawanya kepada orang yang dituju.

"I'm fucking disgusting".

"Yamato, maaf".

 **TBC**

yeaaay chapter pertama dari sekuel Senpai sudah meluncur, hope you like it dan semoga sesuai ekspektasi ya minna

Selalu syl minta maaf jika ada kurang dan typo dan yang lain

Ripiw kritik dan saran always welcome

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Syl out.


	2. chapter 2

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cunan fic ini yanh terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

 **Seminggu setelah hari itu.**

"Dasar orang tua yang kolot, aku tidak percaya mereka menangguhkannya hingga 1 bulan lamanya. Mereka pikir siapa mereka". Sejak satu jam yang lalu ruang kantor Hokage diramaikan dengan umpatan dan keluh kesah dari sang empunya. Tsunade merasa sangat kesal karena permintaannya untuk merubah peraturan dari Hokage sebelumnya itu ditangguhkan sampai satu bulan lamanya.

"Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, mereka tidak bisa memastikan apakah keputusanku ini bisa diterima atau tidak. Cih..!! Memang siapa Hokage nya. Mereka duduk santai di rumah mereka minum teh hangat sementara aku memikirkan keadaan rakyatku. Orang-orang tua yang tak tau diuntung".

"Sluuurp". Sambil meminum teh hijau hangat diatas mejanya dia menghela nafas panjang. Sementara seorang wanita disisinya hanya bisa diam tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia mengerti bahwa majikannya itu tidak suka di ganggu ketika sedang kesal.

"Shizune, bagaimana pendapatmu ?".

"Menurutku, seharusnya kita bisa memperkecil waktu penangguhannya, Tsunade-sama. Mengingat desa kita sekarang juga sedang sangat butuh shinobi. Bahkan satu orang pun sangat terasa berharga. Apalagi jonin sekelas Yamato yang memiliki jutsu langka. Bahkan bisa dibilang satu-satunya di dunia ini yang memiliki jurus Mokuton".

"Kau benar, akan tetapi para orang tua itu tetap tidak mendengar alasan yang ku sampaikan. Keputusan mereka menangguhkan permintaan dariku sudah bulat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna. Kalau boleh jujur. Aku kasihan kepada Yamato. Aku ingin segera membawanya pulang kembali ke Konoha."

"Tsunade-sama sudah melakukan semua yang Anda bisa. Anda tidak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah akan hal ini. Lagipula, Yamato adalah seorang shinobi yang tangguh. Terusir dari desa tidak akan membunuhnya. Dan juga bukankah Anda telah mengirimkan 2 orang ANBU yang selalu menjaganya ?"

"Kau mungkin benar. Mungkin aku yang ingin segera membawanya pulang. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Yamato dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti itu".

Sang Hokage memutar kursinya. Mengarahkan pandangannya menuju langit yang begitu cerah tanpa awan. Pandangannya melayang ke seluruh penjuru desa. Menikmati pemandangan damai desa Konoha yang selama ini ia jaga dengan sangat baik. "Aku akan membawamu pulang, Yamato. Tunggulah disana".

Sementara itu di jalan-jalan desa Konoha sudah mulai dipadati oleh penduduknya. Aktifitas berlangsung ramai seperti biasa. Hari ini hari libur, jadi banyak warga yang memanfaatkan waktu mereka untuk bersantai. Begitu juga dengan guru Akademi yang satu ini. Ia berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha hanya untuk menikmati suasana desa di pagi yang cerah itu. Menyapa semua orang dengan ramah.

"Hei, Iruka".

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara. "Asuma-san... hei...". Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Iruka ketika orang yang disukainya itu memanggil namanya. Seidkit berlari, Iruka menghampiri si pria Sarutobi itu.

"Maa, Kau tidak menabrakku lagi seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu ?" Asuma terkekeh mengingat Iruka yang sempat salah tingkah ketika Ia berlari menabrak Asuma di jalan. Waktu itu ia berlari dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus.

"Ah, Gomen... Asuma-san". Iruka membungkuk

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku pernah di tabrak oleh yang lebih besar".

"Cklek..." "pfffffffff"

Asuma mengeluarkan benda yang menjadi favoritnya. Rokok. Dan Iruka tidak suka rokok. (Sama kayak author) Ia benci dengan bau tembakaubyang dibakar itu.

"Uhuk... uhukkk"

"Iruka, kau tidak apa-apa ? Ah, ini pasti karena rokokku ya ? Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kau benci rokok." Asuma membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjakknya.

"Jadi, hari itu. Aku melihat tangan kananmu sedikit membiru. Apa yang terjadi ? Apa kau terlibat perkelahian dengan seseorang ? Sepertinya bukan tipikal Iruka untuk tiba-tiba berkelahi dengan seseorang. Aku benar bukan ?"

"Hehe, ya kau benar Asuma-san"

"Lalu kau kenapa, aku ingin tahu".

"Eto... A-anoo.. aku... Aku terjatuh ketika sedang latihan, Asuma-san. B-bagaimana kabar Kurenai-san ? Dia baik-baik saja bukan ?"

Exhale "Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya kepada ku, itu tidak apa-apa Iruka. Bilang saja jika kau tidak ingin membahasnya. Tapi jangan kau berbohong kepadaku. Kau tahu kan jika aku tidak suka dibohongi".

"I-iya Asuma-san maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang ini. Maaf".

"Iya sudah, lain kali jangan berbohong lagi. Kau terlalu polos Iruka. Kau tidak cocok untuk berkata bohong kepada orang-orang, kau tahu"

"Plukkk" Tangan besar Asuma mendarat mulus di atas kepala Iruka. Kemudian mengelus sedikit rambut terkucir itu. Tersenyum ramah kepada pemilik surai kecoklatan.

"O ya, Aku dan Kurenai. Aku tidak lagi bersama dengannya. Aku sendiri sekarang". Sambil terkekeh ia berbalik meninggalkan Iruka yang masih mematung di belakang.

"Sampai jumpa, Iruka".

"DEGG"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Iruka hanya bisa mematung. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan seluruh darah terpompa naik ke atas kepalanya. Seakan suara itu terus ada di kepalanya. "Aku dan Kurenai. Aku tidak lagi bersama dengannya. Aku sendiri sekarang".

"Kau tidak cocok untuk berkata bohong kepada orang-orang kau tahu".

"Ah, Iya. Mungkin aku harus... Asuma-san. Tunggu..."

 **Lingkar luar perbatasan Kiri-Konoha.**

"Ehnn... Hmmmmhhh... hoaaaaaaam"

Di sebuah rumah kayu yang merupakan hasil justu itu, nampak sang empunya rumah baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar. Rumah itu sudah terang benderang dengan sinar matahari pagi yang begitu cerah, namun tidak panas menyengat.

"Tidak terasa sudah seminggu. Lebih baik, aku cari pekerjaan di desa terdekat. Aku bosan juga jika harus berburu hewan setiap hari untuk ku makan. Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini. Aku adalah seorang shinobi dan aku orang yang kuat. Yosh aku akan mencari pekerjaan hari ini."

Ia pergi ke desa terdekat dengan hanya menggunakan kaos panjang hitam ala joninnya itu. Tidak terlalu mencolok. Dan orang-orang tidak akan mengenali jika ia ia adalah seorang shinobi. Sementara ikat kepala berlambang Konoha sudah disita oleh hokage ketika pengusiran seminggu yang lalu.

Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Nampak di wajahnua penuh dengan keringat dan peluh. Ia sedang kesusah mengangkat 4 ikat kayu secara sekaligus. Yamato menghampiri pria itu dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Apa kau mau aku bantu ? Dengan senang hati, aku akan membantumu".

Yamato adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia sangat senang membantu orang lain yang sedang dalam kesusahan. Dan orang yang sering ia bantu yaitu tidak lain dan dan tidak bukan adalah Kakashi. Senpai malas yang tidak malu untuk merepotkan orang lain.

Orang itu pun menawarkan pekerjaan kepada Yamato untuk membantunya mencari kayu dan mengangkat nya ke gudangnya yang ada di desa. Dia adalah penjual kayu yang lumayan sukses di desa itu.

"Kau mau bekerja padaku ? Akan kubayar 50ryo sehari. Dan jika hasil kayumu melebihi target dalam sehari. Akan ku beri bonus. Bagaimana ?".

"Ah, tentu aku mau. Terimakasih tuan".

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Namaku Ten.. Namaku Yamato".

"Baiklah Yamato. Namaku Taiga (ngarang) kau biaa mulai bekerja besok. Setelah ini kau ikut aku ke gudang kayu di desa. Besok kau bisa langsung bekerja mencari kayu untukku".

"Baiklah, Arigatou Taiga-san".

 **Back To Konoha.**

"Hmm... Jadi begitu, Kakashi. Memang seringkali aku tidak dapat memahami jalan pikirnya. Tapi ini, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan ku. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Yamato diusir dari Konoha".

"Ya begitulah, tanganku membiru dikarenakan Kakashi mencengkramnya dengan kuat saat aku mendesak nya mengaku jika dia itu adalah seorang gay, sama seperti Yamato".

"Yamato itu orang yang baik. Aku rasa tidak adil mengusirnya dari desa hanya dikarenakan dia gay. Apakah semua jasa dan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan demi desa terhapus begitu saja, karena ia seorang gay ? Aku rasa itu tidak adil".

"Aku juga berfikiran seperti itu, makanya aku turut prihatin dengan Yamato-san. Dia terlihat sangat hancur ketika ia terusir dari desa. Aku bisa melihat itu dari kedua mata Yamato-san. Aku melihat mata yang sam dengan Naruto ketika orang-orang desa menjauhinya dulu. Bahkan lebih sendu dari itu".

"Well, it can't be helped then". Asuma berdiri sembari membenahi pakaiannya.

"Asuma-san kau mau pergi kemana ? Jangan bilang padaku jika kau..."

"Ya, aku akan menemui Kakashi untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Sudah seharusnya ia mengerti dan memahami konsekuensi dari perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan".

"Asuma-san kumohon jangan. Yamato-san memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukannya kepada siapapun. Dan Yamato-san tidak ingin masalahnya diperkeruh dengan berita tentang Kakashi yang menyebar luas. Ia sudah merasa sangat dibenci oleh Kakashi. Yamato-san takut jika berita tentang Kakashi juga tersebar ia akan lebih membenci Yamato-san".

Iruka menarik tangan Asuma. "Kumohon, ini demi Yamato-san".

"Cih..! Apa-apaan Yamato itu. Orang seperti Kakashi pun masih ia lindungi. Kakashi benar-benar tak tahu diri. Baiklah demi Yamato. Bukan demi Kakashi. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berharap Yamato bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dibandingkan si malas itu".

"Arigatou Asuma-san"

Tiba-tiba Asuma menarik tangan Iruka yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo ikut aku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Iruka".

"E-eh.. Asuma-san.. tunggu, aku mau di bawa kemana... ? Asuma-san...!!!".

 **Malam itu...**

Terlihat oleh matanya, pemuda berambut coklat duduk termenung di pojok ruangan. Pemuda itu duduk menghadap tembok, membelakangi dirinya. Dengan segera otaknya mengenali pemuda itu.

"Yamato"

Ia berlari untuk segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya. Menumpahkan semua perasaan dan unek-unek yang ia pendam selama ini. Meminta maaf karena telah menghancurkan kehidupan sang pemuda. Kakashi hanya ingin minta maaf. Namun tak perduli seberapa jauh ia berlari. Tangannya tak mampu meraih tubuh sang pemuda.

"Yamato"

Ia merasa tak mampu lagi berlari. Kakinya terasa seperti hampir lepas dari tubuhnya. Namun jarak antara mereka berdua tak kunjung berkurang. Akhirnya ia pun berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil nama sang pemuda.

"YAMATO"

Tetap ia tidak menoleh dan tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Seakan tak mendengar suara lantang Kakashi yang dari tadi telah lelah meneriakkan namanya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Yama... hah... TENZOUUUUUU...!!!"

GASPPP*

Yamato terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Apa itu ? Kaka-senpai ? Berteriak memanggilku ? Apa ? Mengapa ? Mau apa lagi dia dengan ku ? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Yamato saat ini. Begitu kacau. Ingin matanya menangis, tapi segera ia hapus perasaan itu. "Aku adalah shinobi yang kuat".

GASPPP*

"Cuma mimpi. Sekilas nampak sangat nyata".

Tubuh Kakashi di basahi oleh keringat dan peluh. Mimpinya barusan membuat suhu tubuhnya naik sehingga bantal dam sepreinya basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Apa ini ? Penyesalan ? Mengapa ? Bukankah aku harusnya senang dengan kepergiannya ?

"Ada apa, Kakashi. Suara wanita di sebelahnya membuyarkan lamunan dan pikirannya yang kalut. Wanita itu nampak menggunakam selimut Kakashi untuk menutupi buah dadanya. Pertanda mereka habis melakukan hubungan intim.

"Kau terus memanggil Yamato dalam mimpimu. Ada apa ? Kau mempunyai masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan Yamato ?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tidurlah kembali, Hanare".

"Cupp... cupp" Kakashi mencium bibir wanita yang ia panggil Hanare itu sebelum pergi kembali ke alam tidurnya.

 **TBC**

PHEW jadi juga... terimakasih bagi yang udh mau baca cerita ini. Syl mau jawab sebagian ripiw dari chap 1 ah...

Bluesky Lavender : Aduh... gomen gomen... Maaf bgt atas ketidaknyamanan nya ya... Syl cuna kaya habis ide untuk nggambarin sejauh mana si Kaka nyesel. Emg di chap 1 itu Kaka kya dipersimpangan gt... galau2 gaje.. skali lg maap klo alurnya berantakan *bow

Ara : makasih bebs... ini dilanjutin ko *wink

Trus ada yg ngeflame wkwk pengen eyke jawab... tapi ahh ya sudahlah... eyke dibilang banci taman lawang. Jahara binggow ya kamyu... jengong begindang duong.. ntar yeay eke sumpain punya istri dada tepos mau ??? Wkwkwk...

O iya Syl nanya dong. Ko ripiw kalian ga muncul di fic syl yah? Padahal masuk email pemberitahuan. Ada yang tau kenapa. Mohon senpai beri pencerahan kepada nubi di ffn ini...

Akhir kata.

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cunan fic ini yanh terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

AN : Chap ini lebih didominasi AsuIru. Ceritanya agak melebar dari True Story nya. Tapi gpp... biar ga kecepetan alurnya jadi syl bikin kyk gini. Hope you enjoy.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

"A-asuma-san aku mau di bawa kemana ? Asuma-san kenapa kau tidak menjawabku ? Asuma-san..."

Sejak 10 menit yang lalu Iruka tidak henti-henti nya bertanya kepada pria berjambang yang sedang menariknya itu. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan tempat seperti apa yang pria Sarutobi itu ingin tunjukkan kepada dirinya. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu kepada Iruka. Memang, Iruka adalah pemuda yang sangat ramah. Dia bahkan akrab hampir kepada seluruh penduduk desa konoha. Mulai dari rekan shinobi, anak-anak academy dan wali mereka, sampai masyarakat konoha non-shinobi pun ia sangat akrab.

Akan tetapi, perlakuan seperti ini ia belum pernah dapati dari pria yang sangat gemar merokok itu. Dia memang menyukainya. Akan tetapi dia belum pernah memberitahukan tentang hal itu kecuali kepada Yamato. Jadi tidak mungkin Asuma tau tentang hal itu dan berusaha menggodanya. Tidak, Asuma bukan tipe orang yang senang menggoda seperti Kakashi. Lalu ini apa maksudnya ?.

Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun, perasaan bingung Iruka terkalahkan dengan perasaan gembira yang sekarang sedang menghinggapi dirinya. Dia merasa bagaikan sekuntum bunga yang sedang mekar. Sangat indah dan enak dipandang. Begitu bahagia.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap dulu. Mungkin saja dia tidak bermaksud sampai kesana. Aku harus menjaga ekspektasi agar tidak kecewa nantinya." Iruka bergumam tidak jelas, membuat pria didepannya berhenti sebentar.

"Huh ? Iruka kau berkata sesuatu ?" Dan itulah reaksi Asuma terhadap gumaman yang tidak jelasnya tadi.

"Ah, ti-tidak Asuma-san. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya kita mau ke..."

"Kita sudah sampai".

Ternyata tempat yang dituju oleh Asuma adalah tempat dimana biasanya dia dan muridnya yaitu Shikamaru sering menghabiskan siang dengan berbaring dan memandangi langit. Jika ada waktu luang biasanya mereka mengobrol disana sampai salah satu dari keduanya ada yang tertidur. Kemudian kembali ketika hari sudah mulai sore.

Disana bisa terlihat jelas pemandangan desa konoha yang indah karena tempat tersebut terletak lebih tinggi dari tempat di sekitarnya. Pohon yang rindang dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana semakin tentram dan damai. Apalagi tempat itu sangat sepi dan jarang orang melewati tempat itu.

"Asuma-san, tempat apa ini ?".

"Hak...aaahhhh" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Iruka, Asuma langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat favoritnya itu.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku dan Shikamaru menghabiskan siang bersama. Kami biasanya akan mengobrol disini, sampai salah satu dari kami ada yang tertidur, hihi". Asuma terkekeh mengingat pasti Shikamaru lah yang pertama tertidur. Karena memang rusa malas itu paling nomor satu jika sudah berhadapan dengan yang namanya TIDUR.

"Kemarilah Iruka. Aku ingin kau menikmati keindahan tempat ini bersamaku". Asuma menepuk-nepuk rerumputan disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan kepada Iruka untuk mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"B-baiklah"

Iruka kemudian berjalan mendekati Asuma, dan duduk disampingnya. "Disini sejuk. Aku suka tempat ini, Asuma-san".

"Jangan hanya duduk, berbaringlah bersamaku, tempat ini akan jauh lebih indah jika melihatnya sambil berbaring seperti ini. Kau bisa melihat pepohonan yang rindang sambil bisa melihat pemandangan desa konoha. Ini sangat menyenangkan".

"B-begitukah ? Baik aku berbaring".

Tanpa Iruka sadari pria disebelahnya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lembut penuh arti. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi perasaan di hatinya kini terasa sangat nyaman dan tentram.

Asuma membalikkan badannya membelakangi Iruka. "Ah, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak kesini dengan Shikamaru. Namun dia bilang hari ini ia ada urusan dengan Ayahnya. Jadi aku ajak kau saja kesini untuk menemaniku".

Pandangan sendu tiba-tiba terukir di wajah Iruka. Dia ingin sekali bertanya tentang hubungan pria di sebelahmya itu dengan pacarnya. Atau bisa dibilang mantan pacarnya. Karena tadi pagi ia bilang bahwa ia sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan wanita cantik bermata merah itu.

Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan, tapi apa boleh buat, Iruka sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa pasangan yang menurutnya 'perfect' itu bisa sampai putus dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Keadaan hening, sampai Iruka membuka suaranya.

"A-ano... A-asuma-san bo-boleh kah alu bertanya kepadamu tentang sesuatu ? Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi..."

Asuma tersenyum di balik badannya.

"Tapi, jika aku boleh tau..."

"Kami berpisah karena memang kami sudah tidak sepaham, Iruka. Aku merasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan lagi dengan dia. Dan ya kau boleh mengetahuinya".

"Oh, satu lagi. Aku rasa dia belum hamil. Itu hanya kabar burung saja. Kau mengerti sekarang ?"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah Iruka menjadi mulai memerah. Jantungnya sealan terpompa sangat keras sehingga semua darahnya naik ke kepalanya.

Asuma pun membalikkan badannya. Kini ia tengah menghadap Iruka yang sedang berbaring terlentang.

"Dan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum memiliki pengganti dirinya". Tambah Asuma.

"Hmmm... Aku pikir, dengan wajah setampan itu. Kau akan mudah mendapatkan wanita yang pas sebagai pengganti Kurenai-san".

Iruka memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat indah. Penuh arti dan sangat lembut, membuat pria di depannya terpana atas keindahan ciptaan Tuhan didepannya itu. Tanpa sadar Asuma memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Iruka. Belum sempat Iruka membuka kedua matanya. Dan...

"Cup". Sebuah kecupan singkat namun menyimpan jutaan makna. Iruka kaget dan membuka matanya, yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah wajah tampan seorang Asuma Sarutobi yang sedang menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Tersadar dari hipnotis wajah Iruka. Asuma pun memegang kembali kendali penuh atas pikirannya. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Iruka. Sesaat ia menoleh kanan dan kiri hanya untuk mengamati. Adakah orang yang secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman. Keduanya pun langsung terduduk setelah ciuman itu berlangsung.

Tanpa disadari oleh Asuma. Iruka menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sangat dalam sampai tidak terlihat sedikitpun bagian dari keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu.

Asuma yang merasa bersalah segera meminta maad sebesar-besarnya kepada pria yang bermarga Umino di depannya itu.

"Ah, maaf Iruka... aku tak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku sampai melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Tolong maafkan aku". Ia membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tanah. Tanda permintaan maaf yang sangat dalam.

Namun Iruka masih terlihat enggan untuk menampakan wajahnya.

"I-iruka... aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud...".

"Katakan, Asuma-san". Masih sambik menunduk, Iruka mengatakan sesuatu yang masih menggantung kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu, Iruka ?"

Iruka mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"Katakan sejujurnya. Apa... Apa Asuma-san menyukaiku ? Maaf jika aku langsung bertanya seperti ini. Akan tetapi, aku tidak mau jika kisahku akan berakhir seperti Yamato. Aku minta kejelasan darimu Asuma-san. Jika kau memang tidak benar memyukaiku dan menurutmu ciuman tadi hanyalah impuls atau apapun itu kau menebutnya. Aku tidak akan pergi lebih jauh".

"A-pa maksudmu 'pergi lebih jauh' ?".

"Ya, itu sudah jelas karena aku menyukaimu, Asuma-san. Entah sejak kapan. Tapi selama ini aku selalu melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Berharap rasa ini akan terbalas suatu saat nanti. Dan sekarang kau menciumku. Tapi aku butuh kepastian darimu ciuman apakah ini".

"Iruka..". Batin Asuma.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi Asuma-san. Jika ini hanya sekedar ciuman 'kecelakaan' aku tidak akan lebih jauh menanggapi hal ini dan kita bisa kembali ke pertemanan kita seperti biasa. Tapi, jika memang kau suka padaku... Aku yakin aku bisa membuatmu bahagia, Asuma-san".

"..." Asuma masih terdiam. Menatap Iruka kaget setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku mengerti, Asuma-san. Kau menyukai wanita. Haha bodohnya aku berkata yang tidak-tidak kepadamu. Aku minta maaf Asuma-san". Iruka tertawa getir hanya untuk mencairkan tense yang terjadi diantara mereka sejak tadi.

Namun Asuma masih belum berkata apa-apa. Iruka makin yakin jika orang yang berada di depannya ini sudah tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Segera Iruka berpamitan kepada Asuma dengan sopan, dan beranjak pergi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Mungkin menangis seharian di apartemennya adalah ide yang bagus.

"Baiklah, aku permisi Asuma-san. Terima kasih telah mengajak ku kesini. Disini indah. Selamat tinggal".

Akan tetapi tanpa diduga tangan besar itu menahan laju Iruka yang hendak meninggalkan dirinya dalam kesendirian. "Memang sudah seperti ini, sekalian saja". Batin Asuma.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah membuat hati seorang pria tertarik kepadamu dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab sedikitpun terhadap pria itu. Kau sudah menawan hatiku dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal itu".

"Asuma-san ?"

"Yes, I like you, you silly dolphin :D". Menurutmu mengapa aku membawamu ke tempat favoritku bersamaku dan menciummu disini jika aku tidak menyukaimu. Dan siapa bilang pengganti wanita ?. Bukankah aku tadi hanya bikang kalau aku belum punya pengganti ? Pria atau wanita, aku tidak mengatakan tenatng itu sebelumnya".

"Tapi, Asuma-san".

"Shhhh... tidak Iruka. Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tidak takut dengan peraturan aneh itu. Aku tidak seperti Kakashi. Aku menyukaimu dan aku jujur kepadamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak takut sedikitpun. Jika kita diusir, kita pergi sama-sama". Senyum lebar Asuma sambil mengacungkn jempolnya ke arah dadanya.

"Jadi..."

"Ya Iruka, I'm your man now. Jadi bisakah kau kemari dan kita lanjutkan apa yang tadi sudah kita mulai ?" Lagi-lagi Asuma menepuk rerumputan ditempat itu. Mengisyaratkan kepada Iruka untuk mendekat.

Tanpa berkata apapun Iruka maju mengikuti permintaan pacar barunya sekarang ini. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pria didepannya. Untuk melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat berhenti.

Namun belum sampai bibir mereka bertemu, Iruka dikagetkan dengan burung hantu pengantar surat. Secara tidak sengaja ia mendorong tubuh Asuma dan menyambut burung pengantar surat tersebut.

"Itaiiii... oi Iruka. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku ? Eh.. apa itu ? Surat ?" Asuma ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ada di tangan Iruka.

"Iya.. Ahhh... Ini dari Yamato-san". Iruka nampak sangat senang dan bersemangat membuka surat dari Yamato. "Kau bersemangat sekali, dan bahkan kau sampai mendorongku hanya karena surat dari Yamato. Siapa sih yang lebih kau utamakan. Yamato atau pacar mu ini ? Aku mulai cemburu tau -_-".

"Cupp". Sebuah ciuman di pipi Asuma mendarat dengan lembut. "Tentu aku akan mengutamakan pacar baruku yabg sangat tampan ini. Tapi hanya saja aku sudah lama menunggu surat ini. Karena ketika ia diusir aku meminta ia mengirimku surat untuk mengetahui dimana dia berada dan bagaimana keadannya. Dia sempat menginap di apartemen ku sebelum ia diusir".

"Oh, jadi begitu".

"Iya, aku akan mengunjunginya jika aku ada waktu. Kau boleh ikut denganku jika kau mau".

"Tentu. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Yamato. Aku harap kedatangan kita akan sedikit menghiburnya dari masalah kalut yang membelitnya".

"Oh, dan satu lagi Iruka. Malam ini aku akan menghabiskan malam di tempatmu. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu".

Asuma mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Iruka kemudian berbisik. "Aku bisa sampai 4 ronde, I-ru-chan"

Dan respon dari Iruka hanya satu kata.

"HENTAIIIIIIII...!!!"

 **Keesokan harinya.** ( Adegan sex ga syl masukin XP )

"Ah, terasa panas... dia benar-benar melakukannya 4 ronde tanpa henti -_-. Aku capek. Mungkin aku tidak mengajar saja hari ini".

"Nggghhh... I-ru-chan..."

Asuma masih pulas tertidur, tepat di samping Iruka. Tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian. Tubuh mereka berdua tertutup oleh selimut yang bentukanya sudah tidak beraturan. Iruka menatap pacar barunya penuh arti. "Arigatou, Asuma-san".

 **Sementara di tempat lain...**

"Kakashi, bangun. Bukankah kau bilang kau ada misi hari ini ? Kakashi. Bangun.."

"Nggh... jam berapa ini ?" Ia membuka wajahnya dari dalam selimutnya dan membuka matanya yang berwarna tak sama itu. Melihay sesosok wanita cantik yang tengah membangunkannya saat ini.

"Jam 7 pagi. Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu. Semua ada di meja. Aku akan langsung pergi karena aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pergi dulu Kakashi. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa".

 **A few bath and breakfast later...**

"Nom nom nom". Kakashi mengunyah sarapannya dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin Tsunade marah karena ia terlambat datang ke kantor Hokage. "Hmm.. ternyata sarapan buatan Yamato lebih enak. Lagipula ia selalu bersedia jika ia aku minta membuatkan sarapan untukku. Dia akan datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali lalu membuatkan sarapan. Kemudian membangunkanku lalu dia pergi lagi. Hihihi". Kakashi terkekeh mengingat kejadian yang lumayan konyol (sekaligus romantis) bersama kohainya itu.

"Yamato, bagaimana keadaamu sekarang ini... Aku.. rindu padamu".

Sarapan selesai dan Kakashi langsung meluncur ke kantor Hokage.

"Tok tok"

"Masuk, Kakashi".

"Yo. Tsunade-sama ada misi apa hari ini ?"

"Tsunade-sama, apa kau yakin akan memberikan misi ini kepada Kakashi, bukankah ia..."

"Diam Sizune. Aku sudah memutuskan".

"B-baikk..."

"Ada apa ini ?" Kakashi menangkap aura aneh di ruangan itu. Segera otak cerdas Kakashi menangkap yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Godaime Hokage. Ia menatap sangsi Tsunade seakan ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tsunade yang sudah sadar Kakashi mengetahui misinya kali ini hanya menjawab singkat. Karena jujur ia sedang malas bicara dengan shinobi di depannya ini.

"Ya, Kakashi".

Kakashi terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sang Hokage. Bagaimana bisa ? Bagaimana ia akan melakukannya. Ia merasa tidak mampu. Tsunade menegaskan.

"Kau akan kutugasi untuk menjaga Yamato sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Beberapa ANBU yang sudah mengawasinya sejak terusir telah memberikan informasi keberadaan Yamato".

"Tunggu dulu". Potong Kakashi. "Bukankah harusnya dua orang. Mana rekanku ?"

"Nope. You don't need that. Kau adalah senior ANBU. Kau hebat dan kau digadang-gadang sebagai pengganti Hokage setelah ku. Dan ini hanyalah misi mengawasi Kakashi. Ini misi tingkat B. Kau meminta rekan ?".

"Tapi"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI, PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KAU HARUS BERTARUNG DENGANKU KARENA APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN".

"Gulp". "Baiklah, aku pergi".

 **TBC**

Seperti yang sudah syl sampailan diatas. Chap ini didominasi AsuIru, yang itu spontan bgt keluar tanpa mikir sama sekali diawal cerita. Maaf ceritanya jadi agak melebar dari true story nya. InsyaAllah tempo tetep syl jaga.

Makasih buat ripiw nya ya...

Di chap depan saksikanlah konflik yang sudah kalian tunggu2 wkwkwk... semoga memenuhi ekspektasi haha

Karena syl baca semua ripiw hampir semua reader pengen Kaka nyesel dulu dan menderita dulu separah2nya baru balikan ama Yama wkwkwk... kita lihat saja nanti. Karena ini true story after all... ga bisa dipaksain end nya harus gimana. :D

Love you all

Syl out.


	4. chapter 4

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cuman fic ini yang terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

 **Kepada Iruka-san :**

 **Hai Iruka-san apa kabarmu ? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana. Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan sebelumnya aku akan mengirim surat kepadamu ketika aku ada waktu luang. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kepadamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku mendirikan rumahku sendiri di pinggir desa yang terletak di lingkar luar perbatasan Konoha dan Kiri-Gakure. Ya tempat di mana Kakashi-senpai melakukan itu kepadaku. Seperti yang telah aku ceritakan kepadamu sebelumnya.**

 **Entah mengapa setelah semua yang Kakashi-senpai lakukan, ada sebagian dari hati kecilku ini yang tidak bisa membencinya. Padahal aku tahu jika dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Hehe maaf aku malah jadi curhat, Iruka-san. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, Iruka-san. Aku sangat bersyukur.**

 **O iya, mulai kemarin aku bekerja membantu salah satu warga mencari pasokan untuk kayu di gudangnya. Ia adalah penjual kayu yang sukses di desa ini. Namanya Taiga-san. Aku digaji 50ryo sehari dan akan ditambah jika hasil kayuku memenuhi target. Dia belum tahu saja jika aku adalah shinobi pengguna mokuton haha. Aku selalu mendapat lebih dari 200ryo setiap hari hahaha.**

 **Iruka-san aku tidak sabar menunggu kau menjengukku. Aku kesepian disini. Berkunjunglah kesini dan menginaplah beberapa hari disini. Aku sangat menunggu kehadiranmu, Iruka-san.**

 **Sekian dulu dari aku, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Dan o ya satu lagi. Hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau bernasib sama sepertiku.**

 **Jaa-nee.**

 **Pagi itu, masih di desa Konoha.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Matahari bahkan sudah tak malu lagi menunjukkan dan meradiasikan hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru bumi. Menandakan hari baru bagi para penghuni bumi untuk memulai aktifitas mereka. Riuh warga desa mulai terdengar. Mulai dari pusat desa hingga ujung-ujungnya. Masyarakat dari segala lapisan menyongsong hari baru mereka dengan semangat.

Namun bukan berarti semua warga desa menyambut hari mereka dengan semangat baru. Di sebuah apartemen di jantung desa konoha. Masih saja ada manusia yang belum juga membuka matanya padahal matahari telah begitu tinggi. Bahkan cahaya kemuning matahari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui jendela kamar pun tidak mengganggu sesi tidur nya di pagi itu.

Rupanya si pemuda berjambang itu belum bangun lantaran seluruh energinya habis ia gunakan dalam 'misi membobol' pasangannya semalam. Bagaimana tidak, ia melakukannya sepanjang malam tanpa henti. Dan ini lah akibatnya. Ia tidak bisa terbangun tepat pada waktunya.

Tidak seperti dia, pacar barunya sekarang ini sudah siap beraktifitas. Bahkan ia sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk pacarnya yang menginap di apartemennya. Semua sudah siap di meja makan. Akan tetapi pacar nya itu tidak segera bangun.

"Orang itu. Sudah kubilang satu ronde saja. Dia memaksa sampai empat ronde. Libido orang itu benar-benar diluar batas kewajaran". Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi kesan pertama Iruka setelah 'kencan pertama' dengan pacar barunya. Asuma Sarutobi.

Jujur saja. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia merasa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Ia merasa tak percaya bahwa pria tampan perokok yang hanya bisa ia lihat dan ia pandangi selama ini, resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Zzzzzz" "zzzzzzzz" "zzzzzzzz"

"Asuma-san, Asuma-san bangun".

"Nghhh sebentar lagi Iru-chan".

"Asuma-san sekarang jam 7 pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur seperti ini. Asuma-san bangun".

Merasa tak cukup dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Kali ini Iruka mulai mengguncang badan berotot milik Asuma. Berharap agar tubuh itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan memulai harinya pagi ini.

Namun orang yang dibangunkan tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Nggh Iru-chan, sebentar lagi. Kumohon".

"Sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan yang namanya dibangunkan dengan cara keras. Mungkin aku harus melakukannya dengan 'boyfriend style' xixixi"

Iruka mulai menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Asuma secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai turun setegah badan. Membiarkan perut dan dada nya terkspos sempurna. Sementara itu Asuma hanya menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dan tidak sadar akan apa yang akan dilakukan Iruka.

Iruka meletakkan tangannya dengan sangat lembut di atas perut pacarnya itu. Kemudian mengelusnya ke atas dan kebawah. Tangannya yang satu lagi meraba dada Asuma. Di sentuhnya tonjolan coklat yang ada di sana. Namun lama kelamaan tangan yang ada di perut mulai turun ke 'daerah paling sensitif' di tubuh pria itu. Iruka mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Asuma dan menjilat lembut telinga itu.

Asuma yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung saja bereaksi. Akan tetapi ia masih enggan membuka kedua mata coklatnya itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengerang kecil sambil terus menggeliat di atas kasur.

Namun Iruka belum selesai sampai disitu. Ia masih punya sesuatu yang akan langsung membuka mata pria Sarutobi itu seketika.

Iruka berbisik. "Jika kau tak segera bangun. Kau tidak akan dapat 'jatah' dariku selama satu bulan".

Dan benar saja. Tak sampai 2 detik. Pria itu langsung membuka matanya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Segera ia menghadap Iruka dengan panik. Takut akan apa yang dikatakan Iruka menjadi kenyataan.

"Baiklah aku bangun, aku bangun. Apapun asal yang tadi. Seharian saja aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya, apalagi sebulan".

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Kita akan mengunjungi Yamato hari ini, kau ingat itu kan ?"

"Iya, aku ingat. Kau tidak mengajar hari ini ?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang kepada Aoba untuk menggantikanku hari ini. Ku bilang saja hari ini aku ada kepentingan mendadak".

"Yosh Aku akan mandi".

Tanpa malu dan peduli akan Iruka yang belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, Asuma langsung saja menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya. Padahal dia belum mengenakan pakaian sama sekali.

"A-asuma-san, bisakah kau setidaknya mengenakan pakaian dalammu ? A-aku tidak biasa melihat kau seperti ini".

"Ah, mengapa kau tiba-tiba jadi malu begitu, Iruka ? Kau juga melihatnya tadi malam. Bahkan kau juga memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu. Aku heran mengaoa kau masih malu melihatku tanpa busana".

"ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA TAU...!! CEPAT MANDI SEKARANG..!!"

"Ah, baik.. baik.. *sweatdrop". "Dia sudah macam ibu rumah tangga saja hihi". Dalam hatinya Asuma senang karena mulai sekarang ada yang memperhatikan kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Setelah sarapan, kita akan berangkat".

"Baiklah".

 **Sementara** **itu** **di tempat lain...**

"Wuush" "wuush" "wuush"

Seorang shinobi berpakain lengkap khas ANBU sedang melompat meluncur dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain. Satu persatu pohon ia lewati dengan kecepatan ninja. Ia menuju ke arah timur negara api. Ya, dia mengarah ke Kiri-Gakure. Dari rambutnya yang keperakan orang-orang konoha pasti kebanyakan sudah satu siapa pria di balik topeng itu. Dia adalag Hatake Kakashi. Jonin cerdas namun malas.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia meluncur diantara pepohonan. Hari ini dia yang mendapat giliran menjaga Yamato sampai 3 hari kedepan. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa Tsunade menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Padahal secara teori ia sudah pensiun dari ANBU dan menjadi guru pendamping. Akan tetapi ini adalah perintah Hokage dan ia tidak bisa membantahnya.

Ia merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Disatu sisi ia senang karena bisa melihat keadaan Yamato secara langsung. Disatu sisi ia tidak senang karena ia harus menemui dan berhadapan dengan Yamato secara langsung setelah kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Di sisi lain ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan ketika nanti ia bertemu dengan Yamato.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku bertemu dengannya ya.. sighh aku bingung. Atau mungkin aku menghindar saja darinya. Tugasku hanya mengawasi dan menjaga Yamato apabila terjadi sesuatu. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, maka aku tidak harus bertemu dengannya".

 **Skip time.**

Sudah 2 hari sejak ia mengirim surat kepada Iruka. Namun sampai detik ini belum juga ia mendapat balasan darinya. Apa suratnya tidak sampai ? Atau burung hantu itu salah meningirim ? Atau apa ?. Yang jelas sampai saat ini Yamato belum mendapat balasan dan masih terus menunggu balasan dari suratnya.

"Hmmm... mungkin hari ini cukup ini dulu. Mungkin kurang dari 200ryo tapi tidak apa lah. Cukup untuk makan bahkan sampai seminggu kedepan. Makanan di desa ini sangat murah. Jauh berbeda dengan Konoha".

Sebagian dari kayu hasil hari itu sudah Yamato bawa siang tadi. Sekarang tinggal sisa tiga ikat lagi. Dengan mudah tentunya Yamato mengangkat kayu-kayu tersebut dan membawanya ke gudang tempat penyimpanan kayu milik Taiga. Di sepanjang jalan desa banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Karena memang wajah Yamato belum begitu familiar di mata penduduk desa itu.

"Taiga-san. Ini aku bawa sisanya. Dengan begini jadi 20 ikat untuk hari ini". Kata Yamato sambil menyodorkan kayu bawaannya.

"Wah, banyak sekali ya. Kau memang berbakat sebagai pencari kayu, Yamato. Ini uangmu, aku beri lebih kepadamu karena kau ini pekerja yang sangat rajin". Taiga memberi lebih 50ryo kepada Yamato karena ia menyukai cara kerja Yamato yang cekatan.

"Wah, Arigatou-nee Taiga-san. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Hari sudah mulai sore".

"Hei, Yamato. Kau bisa makan malam disini bersamaku. Aku juga hidup sendiri sepertimu. Istriku sudah lama meninggal dan kami belum dikarunian anak sama sekali. Jadi aku hidup sendiri seperti ini. Jika kau mau aku akan masak untuk 2 orang malam ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Taiga-san sungguh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan makan malam dirumahku saja. Terima kasih Taiga-san".

"Baiklah jika kau menolak, tidak apa. Tapi jika suatu saat kau ingin makan malam disini. Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka Yamato. Datanglah kapan saja dan kita bisa makan bersama disini".

"Aku mengerti, Taiga-san sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku pamit dulu. Jaa-nee".

Malam itu, Yamato membeli daging. Malam ini Yamato ingin memasak yakiniku. Entah kenapa ingatan sebelum kejadian itu belakangan ini berputar kembali di kepalanya. Momen dimana Kakashi dan Yamato masih memiliki hubungan yang baik sebagai Senpai-Kohai. Ketika Kakashi menggodanya dan menyebut dirinya sebagai tipe istri idaman Kakashi. Yang bisa melengkapi Kakashi yang malas dan lamban.

"Dan juga wajahmu..."

"Eh, wajahku kenapa senpai ? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?"

"Ah, ti-tidak. Tidak jadi".

"Brakkkkk". Tiba-tiba Yamato membanting pisaunya ke lantai.

"No... not with this again..!! Aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh kembali pada lubang yang sama. Aku harus melupakan Kakashi-senpai. Dia yang telah membuatku hidup terasing dan jauh dari tempat kelahiranku seperti sekarang ini..!!"

"Lalu mengapa pula aku harus membuat yakiniku ini ??!!! Dan mengapa pula aku tadi membeli sake..!!! GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MEEE...!!! KAU PRIA MURAHAN YAMATO. KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBENCINYA HANYA KARENA DIA TAMPAN. KAU MURAHAN...!! AAAARGH...!!!" Yamato mencaci dirinya sendiri, kemudian mulai memukuli lantai kayu yang ada di rumahnya.

"Buakk... Buaakk" Dengan penuh kekesalan ia terus memukuli lantai itu hingga tangannya berdarah. Cairan berwarna merah pekat itu terus saja mengalir dari kedua tangannya. Bahkan hingga menetes di lantai itu. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan syarat akan lautan emosi. Matanya begitu tajam menusuk seakan siap menerkam apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hik hik, sniff". Ya, Yamato kembali menangis. Namun air mata kali ini berbeda dengan air mata ketika pertama kali dia diusir. Air mata kali ini adalah air mata kemarahan dan kekesalan. Ia marah dan kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membenci senpainya bahkan setelah apa yang Ia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"I am fucking disgusting. I'm worst than a whore". FUCKING DISGUSTING... AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH...!!!!!"

"Bruak... SLAM..."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terdobrak dari luar. Dan terlihat seseorang berdiri disana dengan wajah khawatir. Seseorang dengan pakaian lengkap ANBU namun topengnya kini ia gantungkan di pinggangnya. Membiarkan wajah bermaskernya terlihat oleh sang pemilik rumah yang sedang terduduk berlutut di tengah ruang tamu.

"Yamato, apa yang terjadi ? Apa musuh menyerangmu ? Mengapa kau berteriak ?"

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi masuk ke rumah itu. Mendekati Yamato yang sedang berlutut dan tangan nya bersimbah darah. Sementara Yamato masih terdiam kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kakashi menemuinya malam ini. Seakan ia memastika kalau ini mimpi atau bukan, ia memegang kedua tangannya yang terasa sakit. Dan memang kedua tangan itu masih terasa sakit bahkan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, Yamato. Tangan mu..."

"Plakk". Yamato langsung menepis tangan Kakashi yang hendak melihat luka di tangan Yamato. Ia tidak membiarkan Kakashi menyentuh tubuhnya sedikitpun, sama sekali.

"Sedang apa kau disini. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu lagi, cepat pergi sekarang juga".

"Aku ditugasi oleh Hokage untuk mengawasimu, dan membantumu jika kau dalam bahaya. Aku dengar kau berteriak jadi aku pikir kau dalam bahaya".

"Aku bukan genin, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kau boleh pergi sekarang".

"Yamato..."

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku lagi".

"Yamato, dengarkan penjelasanku".

"Semuanya sudah jelas dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau jelaskan".

"Twitch". Kesabaran Kakashi sudah habis. Dengan paksa Kakashi mencengkram kedua bahu Yamato. Mencegahnya untuk pergi kemanapun dan memaksnya untuk mendengarkan kalimat yang akan ia sampaikan.

"DENGARKAN AKU YAMATO...!! AKU MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU, APA ITU TIDAK CUKUP...!!!"

Amarah Yamato yang sejak tadi tertahan ia luapkan seluruhnya. Ia tak terima dengan perjataan Kakashi yang seakan meremehkan masalah yang menimpanya ini.

"CUKUP KATAMU ??!!!! APA KAU KIRA HANYA DENGAN MAAF AKAN MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA PERMASALAHAN INI ???!!! APA DENGAN KATA MAAFMU ITU AKAN MENGANGKATKU DARI KETERPURUKAN INI..???!!!!!

Seakan tak mau kalah, Kakashi balik meneriaki Yamato.

"APALAGI YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT MU MEMAAFKANKU YAMATO..!!! APA ? Katakan padaku, aku mohon..."

Suara Kakashi yang tadinya meninggi sekarang melunak. Seperti bisikan keputusasaan Kakashi meminta jawaban dari Yamato.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu. Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu. Tentang malam itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuinya. Itu saja". Jawab Yamato datar.

Sedetik kemudian Yamato menangkap ekspresi ragu dari wajah sang senpai. "Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa melakukannya".

Sambil melepas tangan Kakashi dari bahunya, Yamato berdiri dan mendekati pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Keluar"

"Yamato aku mohon"

"Keluar"

Menurut, Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum Yamato menutup pintunya, Kakashi menahan pintu itu dari luar, membukanya kembali sehingga terlihat wajah Yamato olehnya.

Yamato menunggu kalimat terakhir apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kakashi sebelum ia pergi malam itu.

"Tenzou..." Kakashi kini meraih wajah Yamato yang sangat pas dengan ukuran telapak tangannya.

Ahh nama itu... sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama itu lagi.

"...maafkan aku, aku..."

"DON'T...!!" Potong Yamato.

Akhirnya air mata itu menetes kembali. Air mata itu terjun bebas jatuh ke tangab Kakashi. Sambil menggeleng dan terisak ia berkata.

"Jangan... Senpai... Jangan kau buat hatiku ini jatuh lagi kepadamu. Jangan... *sniff"

"Ten-chan.."

"Pergi"

"Ten-chan please.."

"KU BILANG PERGI...!!!!"

"YAMATO..!! Ada apa...???"

"Yamato-san, kami disini..."

"A-asuma ? Iruka juga ? Kalian akhirnya datang kemari.

"Siapa itu ?. Tidak mungkin.. Kakashi, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, atau kau ku paksa pergi". Ancam Asuma dengan garang.

"Yamato-san kau baik-baik saja ? Tanganmu..."

"Aku baik Iruka-san tak perlu khawatir".

 **TBC**

Blueskylavender : Rasa bersalah atau cinta ya ? Stay tune :v iya banyak typo maaf ya... ngetiknya pake hape... jadi byk yg miss... makasih rpiwnya kiss *

Ara : gada cinta segitiga kok.. karena author ga bisa bikin plot cinta segitiga yg ga pasaran :D

Makasih buat yang udh baca, ngikuti dan ripiw fic ini... di fic ini pasti ada typo jadi syl selalu minta maaf

Hope you enjoy and stay tune for the next chap..

Syl out


	5. chapter 5

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cuman fic ini yang terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

 **2 jam sebelumnya...**

Cahaya yang menyinari seluruh hutan itu kini mulai meredup. Mengubah warnanya menjadi warna oranye kemerahan yang begitu cantik. Tanda bahwa hari itu akan berakhir. Dan kegelapan malam mulai datang dari horizon di arah timur. Nampak pula di arah sana bulan yang masih samar-samar memunculkan dirinya. Ia masih malu dengan cahaya matahari yang begitu terang dan mencakup seluruh permukaan bumi.

Di sore itu Kakashi sudah hampir mencapai tempat yang ia tuju. Yaitu tempat dimana Yamato tinggal setelah ia di usir dari desa Konoha. Pengusiran yang terjadi dikarenakan ulah dirinya kala itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan kepada para tetua konoha waktu itu. Entah apa yang ada di benak Kakashi sampai melakukan hal yang dibilang nekat, namun waktu itu Kakashi benar-benar dalam keadaan khawatir yang sangat. Khawatir terhadap Yamato yang akan menghancurkan nama baiknya sebagai salah satu jonin terbaik konoha karena apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tok tok".

"Masuk, siapa disana ?"

"Ini aku, Kakashi".

"Kakashi, masuklah. Kau butuh sesuatu ?".

"Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu kepada kalian".

"Tentang ?"

"Yamato seorang gay. Dia menginap di rumahku kemarin malam dan berusaha untuk menjamahku. Aku berusaha mengentikannya namun ia tidak mau mendengarkan aku. Aku datang kesini agar kalian bisa mengusir dia secepatnya dari Konoha".

"Baiklah, kami akan merundingkannya".

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi".

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia katakan kepada mereka. Sehingga akhirnya Yamato terusir dari desanya sendiri. Sungguh kebohongan yang sangat keji. Namun akal sehat Kakashi tak mampu mengontrol mulutnya itu dan tak mampu mengehentikannya untuk berbohong. Kakashi terus berbohong kepada para shinobi di konoha ketika mereka bertanya tentang Yamato kepada dirinya.

Seperti itulah kebohongan. Satu kebohongan tidak akan cukup. Kebohongan itu akan datang satu demi satu untuk menutupi kebohongan yang lain. Seperti potongan malam yang akan lebih gelap dari pada potongan yang sebelumnya. Sampai matahari akan datang menghilangkan seluruh kegelapan itu. Ya. Kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar sepintar apapun dan sehebat apapun seorang menyembunyikannya.

Namun, sebenarnya apa yang Kakashi rasakan terhadap kouhainya itu ?. Perasaan apa sebenarnya yang Kakashi simpan jauh di dalam hatinya ?. Penyesalan ? Rasa bersalah ? Atau bahkan rasa ketertarikan dan kecintaan kepada sang kouhai namun tidak pernah ia utarakan karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hatinya telah jatuh kepada seorang pria.

Pikiran Kakashi kalut. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya terasa sempit. Seakan dunia ini hanya sebatas genggaman tangannya saja. Bahkan kegelapan malam pun mengaku kalah dengan gelapnya keadaan hati Kakashi sekarang ini. Ia merasa sedang berada di persimpangan kehidupan. Jalan yang ia pilih, akan menjadi jalan hidupnya kelak. Dan tak ada jalan kembali. Dia harus mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri siksaan batin akan rasa bersalah yang sudah menderanya seminggu belakangan ini.

Ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Makan tak nafsu. Bahkan novel Icha-Icha Paradise 'BISHI-BISHI' Edition yang khusus ia dapatkan dari Jiraiya pun tak mampu menghibur keadaan hatinya sekarang ini. Ia merasa serba salah. Ia sering marah tiba-tiba dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Ia seperti sudah seperti orang yang depresi dan tertekan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Yamato, Yamato dan Yamato. Kakashi sangat ingin menyentuh kembali tubuh putih nan berotot itu. Ia ingin kembali berbaring di samping pemuda itu. Saling.berbagi radiasi kehangatan dalam diam saat dinginnya malam datang menusuk. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Yamato kembali seperti dulu, atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Namun lagi, ego dan harga diri Kakashi seakan tak mengizinkannya melakukan semua hal itu. Serba salah.

Kakashi merasa bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah nya ini dengan Yamato. Jika ia seperti ini terus, ia yakin tidak lama lagi ia akan kehilangan akal alias menjadi gila. Benar-benar gila, bukan hanya ungkapan. Dikarenakan seluruh tekanan batin itu hanya makin bertambah dari hari ke hari.

Dia memantapkan jiwa dan hatinya untuk berkata sejujurnya kepada Yamato. Untuk mengutarakan semua unek-unek dan endapan hati yang ia pendam selama ini kepada kouhainya. Mengakui bahwa selama ini Yamato lah yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Walaupun ia sering berlagak tidak peduli. Namun selama ini, selama ini Kakashi selalu...

Namun, kemudian.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun darimu. Aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu. Tentang malam itu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakuinya. Itu saja". Jawab Yamato datar.

"Ini saatnya, Ayo... Ayo, berkatalah dengan jujur..!!! Ayo...!!! Katakan semuanya. Katakan semua perasaan mu tentang dirinya. Buat ini berakhir, ayo cepat...!!!"

Satu sisi inner Kakashi meronta, berteriak dan menjerit. Seakan ia memiliki pemikiran terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan ingin bagian tubuhnya yang lain mendengarkan jeritan nya itu. Namun apa ? Tak ada yang mendengar jeritan dan teriakan harapan dari salah satu sisi itu. Tubuh dan mulut Kakashi seakan lumpuh. Diam tanpa ada respon sama sekali. Rupanya ego dan gengsi masih menjadi penghalang semuanya. Terkutuklah dua bentuk emosi itu. Karena sebab keduanya, Kakashi tidak berhasil untuk menyelesaikan seluruh masalah yang harusnya bisa diselesaikan malam itu, jika Kakashi memenuhi permintaan Yamato.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak bisa melakukannya".

"Tidak...!!! Aku mampu melakukannya. Ayo raih dia Kakashiiii...!!! Raih dia dengan tanganmu...!!! Tangan...!!! Bergeraklah...!!!!"

"Keluar"

"Yamato aku mohon"

"Keluar"

"Tenzou..." "Ini dia, aku bisa melakukannya... AKU BISA, raih wajahnya dengan tanganmu Kakashi, YAK..!!! Seperti itu, bagus. Sekarang minta maaf kepadanya dari hatimu yang paling dalam".

"... maafkan aku, aku..."

"DON'T...!!!!"

"Tenzou...???"

"Jangan... Senpai... Jangan kau buat hatiku ini jatuh lagi kepadamu. Jangan... *sniff"

"Te-tenzou... sejahat itu kah aku dihadapanmu sekarang ini..?? Bahkan kau tidak lagi percaya padaku, padahal dulu, aku adalah orang yang paling kau percaya, Tenzou... setidaknya biarkan aku memohon kepadamu sekali lagi dengan panggilan kesukaanku.."

"Ten-chan... please..."

"KU BILANG PERGI...!!!!"

Jleb. Perkataan Yamato tadi memukul Kakashi secara telak. Sukses membuat hatinya hancur bahkan ke kepingan yang paling kecil. Ketika ia merasa sudah mampu dan memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, ini yang ia dapat. Apa ini ? Perasaan apa ini ? Kakashi merasa sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian tengah dadanya. Nafasnya menjadi seaak dan ia kesulitan mengambil oksigen. Rasanya seperti tertusuk sebilah kunai tepat dijantung, tidak, lebih sakit dan parah lagi. Seperti ini kah patah hati. Inikah yang dirasakan Yamato saat itu ?

Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit bahkan membuat Kakashi hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia merasa tak kuat lagi membendung rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dikarenakan kalimat Yamato tadi.

"YAMATO..!! Ada apa...???"

"Yamato-san, kami disini..."

"Siapa itu ?. Tidak mungkin.. Kakashi, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, atau kau ku paksa pergi". Ancam Asuma dengan garang.

"Yamato-san kau baik-baik saja ? Tanganmu..."

"Kalian sedang apa disini ? Mengapa kalian kesini ?" Selidik Kakashi.

"Kami memang bertujuan ingin menjenguk Yamato, Setelah apa yang KAU lakukan terhadap Yamato. Aku pikir Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia butuh teman. Dan yang jelas itu bukan kau". Dengan menekankan kata KAU dan menunjuk Kakashi, Asuma menjelaskan alasan mengapa mereka berdua ada di tempat Yamato sekarang ini.

Kakashi sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kakashi merasa dibohongi oleh Iruka.

"Kau mengetahuinya ? Iruka. Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Kau pembohong Iruka".

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyalahkan Iru-chan ku atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Kau memang pantas diperlakukan seperi itu Kakashi".

"Iru-chan ?" Kakashi masih menatap Asuma bingung.

"Oh, kau belum tahu. Aku dan Iruka sekarang berpacaran. Kuulangi. BERPACARAN. Kau dengar ? Dan kami tidak takut akan peraturan desa yang aneh itu. Aku tidak pengecut sepertimu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Yamato, tapi kau tidak berani mengakuinya hanya karena untuk menjaga nama bodohmu itu. Dan lihat dia sekarang, Kakashi..!!! Lihatlah dengan matamu..!! Ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri Kakashi...!! Kau berdiri disini, didepannya malam ini dan kau masih tidak mampu mengucapkannya. Kau masih tidak mampu mengakui bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau ini benar-benar".

"Yamato-san ayo kita masuk kedalam saja. Aku akan merawat luka mu didalam, ayo".

"Baiklah, Iruka-san, ayo kita masuk saja".

"TUNGGU DULU TENZOU..!!!

Kali ini Kakashi tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan nya lagi. Ini kesempatan untuk mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam hatinya. Kali ini Kakashi sungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya.

Yang di panggil berhenti. Menunggu-nunggu kalimat seperti apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut sang senpai.

"Tenzou, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku minta minta maaf karena aku bersikap terlampau egois. Aku hanya memikirkan nama baikku di Konoha. Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, aku berbohong kepada tetua desa agar mereka mengusirmu. Aku pikir dengan menyingkirkan mu hatiku akan menjadi lebih tenang. Kenyataannya hidupku berantakan tanpa kau disisiku, Tenzou. Dari dulu kau sudah menjadi pelengkap hidupku. Hanya kau yang bisa menghadapi kemalasan dan kecerobohanku.

Yamato sedikit tersentuh mendengar permintaan maaf Kakashi tadi.

"Sniff sniff, Se-senpai bodoh... dasar senpai bodoooh...!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Kaulah yang bisa menutupi kebodohan ku ini".

Kalimat Kakashi terputus. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Tenzou... Aku menyu... AKU MENCINTAIMU, TENZOUU...!!! I've always... I'VE ALWAYS TENZOUUU... I'VE ALWAYS LOVE YOU...!!!

Kalimat itu pun keluar dari mulut seorang Kakashi. Setelah selama ini ia mengacuhkan perasannya itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan dan tidak menganggap perasaannya itu. Sekarang, pada malam itu. Kakashi akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia menyimpan perasan yang begitu besar kepada Yamato. Berharap dengan kalimatnya tadi mampu meluluhkan tembok kebencian Yamato yang sudah terlanjur mengeras. Yang sebenarnya tembok kebencian itu adalah hasil dari tangam Kakashi sendiri, hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri. Memang dulu Yamato menyukainya dan mencintainya. Namun sekarang ?

"Sudah terlambat, Kakashi". Kali ini Yamato memanggil Kakashi tanpa embel-embel senpai, menunjukkan ia telah kehilangan rasa respect yang selama ini ia miliki terhadap senpainya itu.

"Huh ? Tenzou ? Ap-apa maksudmu, Tenzou ?"

"Sudah terlambat, Kakashi, apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku katakan ? Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak sudah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Pergilah kembali ke Konoha".

Kakashi tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Betul-betul diluar dugaan Kakashi. Alhasil Kakashi naik pitam atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamato.

"FUCKING KIDDING MEE...!!!!"

"Sudah kubilang. Kau pergi sa..."

"ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME..!!!!".

"Aku tidak..."

"AKU MENGHABISKAN SELURUH HARIKU MEMIKIRKANMU, MEMIKIRKAN BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU DISINI. HIDUPKU KACAU, AKU TAK ENAK MAKAN TAK NYENYAK TIDUR HANYA KARENA MEMIKIRKANMU YAMATO, KAU BILANG KAU SUKA PADAKU KAU BILANG KAU CINTA PADAKU DAN KAU BILANG KAU MINTA PENGAKUAN KU DAN SEKARANG DISINI AKU BERLUTUT MEMINTA MAAF DAN MENGAKUI BAHWA AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU, YAMATO".

"WHAT'S THE JOKE ? YOU THINK TELLING YOU MY TRUE FEELINGS IS A JOKE..??!!! NO..!!! IT TAKES EVERYTHING YAMATO..!!!! EVERYTHING...!!!

Yamato tidak berkata apapun. Diam tanpa suara begitu juga dengan dua orang lainnya yang ada disana. Mereka begitu kaget dengan Kakashi. Karena ternyata perasaan Kakashi selama ini begitu besar kepada Yamato.

Tak lama kemudian Yamato masuk ke rumahnya, tanpa menoleh kepada Kakashi seidikitpun. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berlutut diatas tanah.

Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara dua orang yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang. Bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Iruka memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumah menemani Yamato dan merawat lukanya. Sementara Asuma masih tetap di luar. Berdiri di belakang Kakashi yang masih belum berpindah dari posisinya tadi.

Didekatinya sang jonin berambut perak. Asuma berani bersumpah dalam keadaan hening itu ia melihat cairan bening mengalir dari sela-sela tangan Kakashi yang menutupi wajahnya. Kakashi menangis perih dalam diam. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam sanubarinya tiada henti.

Sementara di dalam rumah itu Yamato langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Bersandar pada pintu kemudian perlahan merosot ke bawah hingga terduduk dilantai. Air matanya kembali menetes setelah tadi wajahnya disentuh oleh sang senpai. Ia terisak hingga nafasnya tak beraturan. Iruka yang melihatnya merasa iba dan memeluknya, menenangkan tangis Yamato yang tak kunjung reda.

Tanpa disengaja keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama di waktu yang sama

"I am disgusting"

 **TBC**

Alhamdulillah selesai. Makasih buat yang udah ikutin fic ini sampe sini. O iya tadi syl liat ada yang rikues gmn Kakashi lapor. Well di chap ini sudah terjawab.

Kiss atu2 buat yang ripiw sepertu biasa

Selalu syl minta maaf jika ada typo yang membuat tidak nyaman.

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out


	6. chapter 6

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cuman fic ini yang terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair

Krik krik krik krik... krik krik krik krik...

Sunyi. Senyap. Malam itu hanya terdengar suara kawanan jangkrik yang menggema di seluruh antero hutan. Menambahkan nuansa sunyi dan tenang malam itu. Waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan hati yang begitu lelah menjalani lika liku kehidupan yang sangat rumit ini. Rembulan tak lagi malu untuk menyapa dan menemani waktu tidur penduduk bumi. Seakan ia berkata "tidurlah yang nyenyak, mumpung aku masih disini".

Sinar rembulan yang berwarna putih kekuningan remang remang menerangi areal hutan itu. Tidak terkecuali rumah kayu yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas pertengkaran atau lebih tepatnya permohonan maaf dari Kakashi untuk Yamato. Aura yang tidak menyenangkan sedang menyelimuti rumah tersebut bersama tiga penghuninya. Semua suara, teriakan, tangisan, amarah dan rasa benci masih terekam segar dalam ingatan masing-masing penghuni rumah kayu tersebut. Membuat tidur mereka sedikit terasa tak nyaman.

Cahaya rembulan masuk ke salah satu jendela kamar disana yang terbuka. Menyingkap tubuh pria berambut coklat itu dari kegelapan. Kedua tangannya terbalut perban yang masih memiliki sedikit bercak merah. Tanda bahwa luka itu masih baru dirawat.

Tidak seperti di kamar yang lain. Mereka menutup jendela kamar mereka. Tunggu dulu, 'mereka' ? Apa mereka berbagi kamar berdua ? Yap. Mereka tidur di satu kamar. Bahkan di satu futon. Bukan karena rumah itu kekurangan futon untuk tamu. Namun mereka lebih suka berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan cara tidur berdekatan.

Mereka tidak melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi 'ritual' tiap malam mereka berdua. Keadaan mereka sedang tidak enak. Akan lebih nyaman jika malam ini mereka berdua tidur nyenyak penuh dengan kehangatan dan romansa di bawah sinar rembulan.

Mereka berdua tidur memeluk satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya Asuma membiarkan dada bidangnya dijadikan bantal oleh kekasihnya. Membiarkan kekasihnya merangkul tubuh bagian atasnya sementara tangannya merangkul dan mendekap hangat tubuh kekasihnya. Sunyi. Senyap. Tanpa ada suara. Mereka terbang dalam kedamaian mimpi masing-masing.

Namun hal itu tidak didapati pada kamar yang lain. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi. Futon dan bantalnya basah karena keringat. Nafasnya cepat dan memburu seakan sedang berlari dikejar sesuatu. Salah satu tangannya yang diperban terus bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan irama yang teratur. Berusaha mendapatkan secuil dari kenikmatan dunia yang biasa dirasakan orang yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim.

Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu sosok. Hatake Kakashi. Jonin muda tampan yang sudah mengisi hatinya bahkan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

Pikiran Yamato melayang ke kejadian itu...

"Hey lihat, bukankah itu dia ?"

"Dia siapa ?"

"Itu, anak yang menjadi percobaan Orochimaru".

"Sungguh ? Benarkah ?".

"Iya, dia satu-satunya yang berhasil bertahan hidup. Sekarang ia memiliki jurus hokage pertama".

"Jangan-jangan ia akan menjadi penghianat desa seperti Orochimaru".

"Bisa jadi, buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya kan".

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA..!!" Apakah sesi gosip kalian berdua sudah selesai ? Kalian masih memiliki banyak tugas untuk dilakukan bukan ?"

"Eh, An-ano Kakashi-senpai, ka-kami.."

"Apa begini kegiatan kalian sekarang huh ? Bergosip ? Lalu apa bedanya kalian shinobi ANBU dengan ibu-ibu yang ada dipasar ?".

"Em... ano... e-etoo"

"Jawab"

"Tidak ada Kakashi-senpai".

"Bagus jika kalian sadar. Sekarang kembali ke tugas kalian masing-masing".

Dan juga kejadian yang itu...

"Minggir Kakashi, ini adalah perintah tuan Danzo".

"Tidak akan, alasan kalian sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal".

"Bailah jika itu yang kau mau. Kami akan membunuhmu dan juga dia sekaligus..!!"

"Kalian mencoba membunuhku saja takkan mampu. Apalagi aku di bantu Yamato. Kalian tak ada harapan. Lebih baik kalian mundur jika kalian sayang dengan nyawa kalian".

"SUDAH CUKUP..!!"

"Suara itu..."

"Tuan Danzo..!! Kami sudah berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Kakashi namun Kakashi menolak".

"Kau, apa kau ingin menghianati ANBU ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melindungi Yamato".

Pada hari itu lagi-lagi Kakashi menyelamatkan dirinya. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari mata dan tatapan benci orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Entah mengapa di malam itu ingatan tentang dirinya dan Kakashi yang sudah terkubur lama seperti bangkit kembali menghantui Yamato di malam itu.

"Senpai..."

"If you aksed me why"

"Or, since when"

"I wouldn't even know".

"I've always loved you"

"Me too, I love you too, senpai"

"Senpai, come inside me.."

"Ah, Huge..."

"Pain..."

"Sore..."

"Warm..."

"Joy..."

"Senpai... Senpaiii..."

Namun tubuh itu luntur dan menghilang ketika tangan terperban itu mencoba meraih dan menggapai nya. Meninggalkan Yamato kembali dalam kesendirian nya di kamar itu. Kesadarannya telah kembali penuh. Dilihatnya bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih pekat. Tanda bahwa ia telah selesai melakukan ritualnya itu. Sunyi. Sepi. Tanpa suara. Mata itu menatap sendu lantai kayu yang ia buat sendiri dengan jutsunya. Mencoba memutar kembali rekaman gambar tentang senpainya yang berlutut meminta maaf kepada dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasa seperti ada yang salah. Seperti ada yang mengganjal dan itu sangat terasa tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa aku salah ? Apa ? Dimana salahku ? Aku hanya ingin ia merasa menyesal terhadap apa yang ia telah lakukan. Aku hanya ingin ia berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk bisa mendapatkanku. Apa itu salah ? Apa perlakuanku tadi justru malah membuat dia membenciku dan tidak ingin melihatku lagi selamanya ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?. Apa aku harus ke sana dan minta maaf ? Bukan aku yang melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia. Mungkin dia sudah membenciku saat ini, tidak ada manfaatnya lagi memikirkan dia. Mungkin. Ini sudah saatnya mencari pria yang lain dan move on dari Kakashi-senpai".

Tapi, apa perkiraan Yamato terhadap senpainya benar ? Mari kita lihat keluar rumah itu. Terlihat disana seorang pria dengan seragam ANBU masih berlutut tak bergerak satu sentipun dari posisi sebelumnya. Tangannya masih saja menutupi wajahnya. Namun tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Air matanya telah kering. Ia masih ingin menangis namun air mata itu tak lagi mengalir.

Ia merasa sangat marah, dan murka. Namun ia tak tahu harus kepada siapa. Ia berfikir dan berfikir mencari jawaban, namun jalan selalu berakhir ke arah dirinya. Mungkin memang benar, mungkin memang dia lah yang harusnya mendapat murka dan amarah dari dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak menginginkan apapun. Dia tidak menginginkan siapapun. Yang dia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah Yamato datang ke hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kakashi. Menarik dan menyelamatkan Kakashi dari kesendirian hidup yang selama ini menyelimuti jiwa Kakashi.

Ia tidak perduli lagi. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkan hati Yamato. Persetan dengan nama baik dan para penduduk desa. Bahkan ia saat ini tidak lagi peduli dengan wanita yang baru kemarin ia setubuhi karena si wanita itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kakashi. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang ia mau saat ini adalah Yamato. Hanya Yamato.

"Tap tap tap tap tap tap, cklek"

"Asuma-san, haruskah aku pergi dan menghentikannya ?"

"Ssshhh, tidurlah. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka bukan anak kecil, Iruka".

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu".

Iruka pun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Asuma. Sambil mengecup pelan dada Asuma, iya mengucapkan kata yang belum pernah Asuma dengar sebelumnya dari mulut Iruka.

"I love you, Asuma-san"

Wajahnya tersenyum lembut penuh kebahagiaan mendengar kata itu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Iruka dan membalas kalimat itu kepada Iruka.

"Me too, Iru-chan"

Tap tap tap tap tap

Kakashi mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Terdengar seperti langkah kaki orang yang sedang emosi. Kakashi yakin ini pasti Yamato. Kakashi sudah siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan oleh Yamato. Ia sudah siap secara fisik dan mental menerima amarah Yamato yang mungkin ia belum puas menumpahkannya tadi.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Kakashi masih dalam posisi nya dan belum bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya ingib menunggu. Ia merasa tak lagi sanggup melihat wajah Yamato saat ini. Ia merasa begitu bersalah sampai-sampai ia tak mampu. Ja merasa malu kepada Yamato atas segala apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Tap tap... Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Kakashi yang sedang berlutut. Kakashi sudah bersiap menghadapi semuanya. Bahkan ia sudah siap jika ia menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun. Yaitu terbunuh oleh Yamato di sana, malam itu juga.

"Hugggg..."

Sangat tidak terduga. Yamato ikut berlutut dan memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang sudah gemetar menghadapi dinginnya malam. Meradiasikan hangat dari tubuhnya ke tubuh senpainya yang bahkan ia tidak memakai pakaian yang berlengan. Ia rasakan dingin yang amat sangat ketika kulitnya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan kuliat pria yang sedang berlutut itu.

Kakashi yang kaget langsung membuka wajahnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Ia ingin melihat secara langsung siapa orang sudah memeluknya malam itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa perkiraan nya tepat.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak kaget ketika ia telah menangkap siapa sosok yang memeluk tubuhnya. Rambut coklat. Kulih putih. Dan aroma ini. Aroma yang begitu ia kenal dan ia hafal.

"Te-tenzou ?". Dengan terbata Kakashi memanggil nama itu. Seakan meminta kepastian atas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Sniff... sniff... senpai bodoh..!! Sniff.. senpai.. sniff... orang yang paling bodoh sedunia... aku.. sniff benci senpai..."

Yamato menangis tersedu-sedu ketika akhirnya ia mampu menggapai tubuh itu kembali. Mampu memeluk tubuh itu kembali. Dia memukul-mukul bahu kokoh senpainya. Seakan dengan pukulan itu ia menumpahkan dan mengekspresikan seluruh kekesalan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan seluruh amarah yang selama ini memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Senpai bodooooooooooh...!!! Sniff... hikss..."

Mulut Kakashi terdiam membisu. Dengan pukulan-pukulan itu seakan ia mengerti dan merasakan apa yang Yamato rasakan. Ia tahu bahwa kata maaf takkan pernah cukup. Sebanyak apapun ia mengucapkannya takkan pernah cukup bagi Yamato. Namun apa salahnya kali ini mencoba lagi untuk mengucapkan kata itu kembali.

Diraihnya belakang kepala Yamato dengan satu tangannya. Membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi ke bahunya. Memberikan tempat bagi Yamato untuk bersandar dalam tangisnya yang sendu. Ia benci melihat Yamato seperti ini. Ia benci melihat Yamato menangis. Yamato benar. Ia adalah makhluk paling bodoh sedunia.

"Kau benar, aku bodoh. Maafkan aku, Tenzou..." Lirih Kakashi membisikkan kalimat maafnya itu ke telinga Yamato.

"Senpai bodoh... senpai tidak peka... senpai egois... sniff aku benci kau..."

"Ya aku tau, aku tau. Kau boleh membenciku sepuas hatimu, Tenzou. Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, bencilah aku Tenzou. Aku rela dibenci olehmu".

"Dan yang lebih membuatku benci padamu adalah... setelah semua ang kau lakukan padaku, mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu senpai... mengapa... aku benci padamu senpai... aku benci...!!!"

Kakashi pun melepas pelukan Yamato. Menghadapkan wajah Yamato ke wajahnya. Pipi Yamato sudah sangat basah dengan air mata. Hidungnya sangat merah dikarenakan menangis hebat. Nafasnya tak beraturan seperti orang yang sedang cegukan. Dan mata itu terlihat sangat kelam sekelam langit malam tanpa rembulan.

Diraihnya sekali lagi wajah Yamato dengan tangannya. Berharap tak ada lagi perlawanan atau kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan keluar dari mulut si pemuda. Kakashi mengelus pelan wajah tampan itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Ten-chan, aku tau sebanyak apapun aku mengeluarkan kata maaf dari mulutku tak akan cukup bagimu. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menutup luka di hatimu".

"Sniff, yang aku butuhkan... sniff yang aku inginkan.. sniff sniff, hanyalah kau mencintaiku, senpai... hik menganggapku spesial dan hanya satu-satunya. Dan kau mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu, hanya itu senpai..."

Perlahan Kakashi menarik wajah Yamato untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Yamato. Semakin dekat dan semakit dekat hingga dahi dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka, merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing masing.

"Ten-chan, bolehkah aku ?"

Yamato hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Pertanda bahwa Kakashi dapat melanjutkan apa yang terhenti. Dan..

"Cup"

Satu ciuman sederhana. Hanya sebentar, tidak dalam dan tidak juga erotis. Hanyalah ekspresi seorang anak manusia mencintai anak manusia yang lain.

"Hmmpphh"

Yamato tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tangis haru karena mimpinya kini mejadi kenyataan. Pria yang selalu ia impi-impi kan setiap sebelum tidurnya. Pria yang selalu ia kagumi. Pria yang selalu ia cintai. Kini ada dihadapannya menciumnya tepat di bibir dan sedang mengekspresikan cintanya kepada diri Yamato. Yamato merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling spesial dan beruntung di dunia bisa mendapatkan Kakashi. Begitu banyak wanita yang mengincar Kakashi untuk dijadikan kekasih. Dan Kakashi menyingkirkan mereka semua karena ia telah memiliki dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"SENPAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII... WAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!"

Yamato membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. Menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Melepaskan semua beban yang ada di pundaknya selama ini. Seakan semua itu hilang begitu saja. Yamato merasa sangat ringan dan lega.

Kakashi menyambut Yamato dengan lengan kekar dan dada bidangnya. Memberikan kehangatannya sebagai seorang pria kepada Yamato.

"Kau bersamaku sekarang Yamato, kau tak perlu menangis lagi. Aku bersamamu.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka berpelukan, tangis Yamato mulai reda.

"Sekarang, bisakah kita masuk kerumah mu Yamato ? Aku kedinginan disini".

Tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun Yamato langsung menarik tangab Kakashi masuk menuju rumahnya. Ia langsung menarik Kakashi menuju kamarnya.

"Kakashi-senpai. Aku mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur".

"Baiklah, ayo ten-chan. Ayo kita tidur".

 **TBC**

HUWAAAAAAAAAAA...

Syl ngetik ini sambil nangis... beneran deh... huwaaaa ga kuaaat mamaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

Ini masih ada sambungannya loh... hehe jadi jangan seneng dulu... masih ada kemungkinan2 yang bakal terjadi wkwkwkwkwk...

Selalu Syl minta maad kalau ada typo yang membuat tidak nyaman para readers...

Dan terima kasih untuk semua ripiw yang masuk... beneran... makasih banget... ripiw kalian itu yang terus bikin syl untuk semangat nulis...

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	7. chapter finale

Hello Minna-san. Syl is BACK with sequel of SENPAI..!!

Story Syl yang lain masih buntu, cuman fic ini yang terus muter-muter di kepala Syl. Mungkin karena pemgalaman pribadi *ups. Syl tidak menyangka sama sekali, Fic Syl yang ink banyak yang menikmati, terimakasih atas ripiwnya minna-san. That keeps me alive lol

Copyright : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance - Angst (?) - Lemon/Lime (?) - Yaoi/BL

Pairing : Kakashi x Tenzou (Yamato) dan mungkin AsuIru (?)

RATE EXTREME M. Di chapter finale ini. Author tidak akan sungkan dan malu-malu lagi untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat vulgar. XD

Warning : Ini adalah Fic Yaoi/BL, Jika Anda merasa ini bukan tipical fic bacaan Anda, silahkan tekan tombol kembali yang ada, Srlsy.. Don't waste your time here.

And This is SENPAI : Hope after Despair Chapter FINALE

"Nona Tsunade, bukan lagi sudah di luar batas waktu. Ini benar-benar kelewatan. Tiga minggu nona Tsunade.. Tiga minggu".

Sepertinya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek itu begitu tidak setuju dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia terus melayangkan protes yang sama berulang-ulang setiap hari di ruangan hokage itu.

"Diamlah Sizune. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, memang itu tujuanku. Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal jadi kubiarkan saja".

"Tapi Tsunade-sama. Kita desa kita sedang membutuhkan banyak Jonin untuk misi. Dan di sana ada 2 dari jonin terhebat kita sedang menikmati 'bulan madu' mereka. Padahal disini kita sedang kesusahan.

"Bukankah besok mereka sudah kembali, Lagipula para tetua desa sudah setuju. Yamato dan Kakashi akan pulang besok, dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari".

Di belakang wajah sang hokage, wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya lega. "Akhirnya mereka pulang kembali kesini. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka sekarang ini".

 **3 minggu sebelumnya...**

Malam kelam penuh emosi akhirnya sirna. Kepekatan gelap malam berubah ketika cahaya mentari menyeruak dari balik ufuk timur. Menandakan hari baru telah di mulai. Dan seperti biasa untuk pasangan Asuma Iruka. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh Iruka di pagi hari adalah ritual membangunkan Asuma yang pasti sangat sukit untuk dibangunkan.

"Hoaaaaaaaam... selamat pagi Asuma-san".

"Ngghhh... Iru-chan jangan ganggu aku".

Yap, benar kan ? Tidak pernah berubah dan tetap seperti itu berapa kali pagi pun Iruka membangunkan Asuma. Selalu sama. Dan seperti biasa juga Iruka tak pernah kehabisan akal dan ide untuk membuat pemuda berjambang yang tidur di sebelahnya langsung membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik ?"

"Ngghh... seperti apa ?"

Iruka mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Asuma. "Shhh shh shh shh..."

Twitch.. mata Asuma langsung terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, namun kali ini bukan karena ancaman Iruka, namun...

"Aku akan membunuh orang itu..."

"Asuma-san kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan..,??"

"Huh ? Kau menjadi pendukung Kakashi sekarang ? Who's side you're on ?"

Asuma yang memang tadi malam tertidur sangat pulas tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Semua teriakan dan tangisan di depan pintu masuk itu. Asuma tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Jangankan suara teriakan dan tangisan. Suara ledakan pun Iruka tak yakin mampu membangunkan Asuma dari tidur nya.

Namun berbeda dengan Iruka. Iruka tidak biaa tidur ketika ia mendengar Yamato sedikit berterika tadi malam. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan melihat keluar dari jendela rumah kayu itu. Ia melihat semuanya. Dan jujur, ia merasa sangat senang karena bukan hanya dia yang mendapatkan pria impiannya. Sahabatnya Yamato pun akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pria impiannya, walaupun harus dengan proses yang panjang dan sangat menyakitkan.

Iruka pun duduk dan mendudukkan Asuma di depannya. Menceritakan semua rentetan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi malam secara lengkap dan mendetil. Tak ada satu detil pun yang terlewat dari mulut Iruka. Semua diceritakan dengan tuntas oleh Iruka. Asuma yang tadinya penuh dengan emosi dan ingin membunuh Kakashi jadi mengurungkan niatnya seiring dengan cerita Iruka yang ceritanya mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Ketika Iruka sudah selesai bercerita. Asuma terlihat tersenyum lega.

"Ahh... mengapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka seperti itu. Bukankah itu akan jauh lebih baik".

"Um... jika seperti itu ceritanya author jadi tidak menarik Asuma-san. Tidak akan jadi 7 chapter seperti ini".

"Ah, terserah kau saja Iruka. Dan kau juga Author".

"Jadi bagaimana Asuma-san ? Kita 'sergap' mereka sekarang ?"

"Baiklah. Ayo... biar kupakai celanaku dulu".

Setelah Asuma memakai celananya, Asuma dan Iruka membuka pintu kamar mereka menuju kamar Yamato yang disana sudah terisi 2 orang. Tak lagi hanya terisi satu orang seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Cklek...

"Shhh pelan-pelan Asuma-san"

Dengan berbisik Iruka memperingatkan Asuma agar jangan terlalu banyak membuat suara.

"Iya... aku tahu".

Pintu kini terbuka dan cukup untuk mereka berdua masuk dan melihat keduanya tertidur. Yamato membelakangi Kakashi dan Kakashi memeluk Yamato dari belakang.

"Awwww lihatlah mereka Asuma-san. They're so adorable..."

Entah karena korslet atau kesurupan Iruka hampir berteriak ala fangirl ketika melihat 2 jonin itu tidur berpelukan. Kalau tangan besar Asuma tidak cepat menutup mulutnya. Pastilah kedua orang itu akan kaget dengan teriakan Iruka.

"Shhh... apa kau ingin membuat mereka terkena serangan jantung ?"

"Mpphhh... mpppffhh (maaf) hhkkkuu ttdddhhkkh bmmkkssd (aku tidak bermaksud)"

Sesaat kemudian Asuma pun melepaskan tangannya dari Iruka.

Betapa terkejut mereka karena ternyata Yamato dan Kakashi sudah dalam keadaan bangun dan hanya pura-pura tidur saja. Mata mereka masih terpejam tapi...

"Apa kalian lupa jika aku dan senpai juga masih seorang jonin ?"

"Iya, Ten-chan benar. Lagipula, apa yang kalian lakukan disini".

*Sweatdrop...

"Oh, eto... ano... aku dan Asuma-san, kami hanya..."

"Ah Iruka... cut it out..!!! Kita sudah terlanjur ketahuan mau bagaimana lagi".

"Eeeeeehhhh...???!!! Asuma-san...!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja Asuma menarik tangan Iruka untuk ikut bersamanya terjun merebahkan diri ikut berbaring bersama pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu..

"Hak...aaaaahhhh kalian adalah sahabatku yang berharga. Aku tidak mengira kalau ada hari dimana kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini dalam keadaan kita adalah seorang gay... ahahahahahahaha". Tawa Asuma sangat lepas. Ia sangat lega karena semua masalah itu sudah selesai. Dan pasangan itu akhirnya bisa bersatu.

"A-asuma... ap-apa y-yang kau lakukan... se-sempit.. aku dan senpai tidak bisa bernafas".

"Asuma... -_-"

"Asuma-san tolong lepaskan aku Asuma-san kau akan membunuh kita semua".

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terus bergumul di kasur mereka. Bernafas lega karena semua masalah yang mereka sudah selesai. Tidak semua karena masih ada satu lagi. Yamato masih dalam status terusir dan mereka harus bisa mencari jalan untuk membersihkan nama Yamato.

"Baiklah, cukup. Aku haris pergi bekerja. Kalau tidak Taiga-san akan mencariku kesini". Yamato memindahkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah dari himpitan tubuh besar Asuma dan juga tubuh besar Kakashi.

"Kau bekerja disini Ten-chan ? Kerja apa ? Jangan kerja yang berat-berat ten-chan. Aku tidak ingin tubuh indahmu tergores sedikitpun sebelum aku menikmatinya".

BLETAK "Baru sehari kumaafkan kau sudah berani menggodaku baka-senpai..!!"

"Itaiii... Ya, gomen-gomen aku hanya begitu merindukanmu, bagaimana kalau ciuman selamat pagi ?"

"TIDAK. Mulut mu masih bau, sikat lah dulu... hmpphhh"

Tanpa ba bi bu dan juga tanpa memperhatikan 2 orang lain yang sedang berada di ruangan itu Kakashi langsung menyergap bibir Yamato dan melumatnya. Kakashi meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam akan tetapi yang ia dapat hanyalah... UPPERCUT...!!!

"Itaiii... ten-chan..."

"Jangan berani kau masuk seperti itu. Kau belum sikat gigi. Itu menjijikkan senpai".

Blush. Wajah Iruka memerah melihat kemesraan mereka berdua plus ciuman tiba-tiba membuat keadaan blushing Iruka tambah parah. Senyum jahil terkembang dari wajah Asuma yang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia juga ingin menunjukkan kepada teman baiknya itu bagaimana pacarnya akan bereaksi jika digoda.

"Iru-chan kenapa ? Iru-chan juga mau ?"

"Ah...Ap-pa maksud mu Asuma-san ?"

"Maksudku seperti Yamato tadi, atau mungkin kau ingin yang lebih menantang ?"

"Me-menantang ?"

"Iya seperti acara tusuk menusuk yang kita lakukan di malam sebelum kita kesini. 4 ronde.. (dengan berbisik).

Dzigggggg "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN ORANG LAIIIN..!!! AKU KAN MALU TAHUUUUU...!!! DASAR PAYAAAAAAAAH..."

"Hehe gomen-gomen" Tanpa sepengetahuan Iruka Asuma mengacungkan jempol kepada Kakashi sambil tersenyum bangga. Seakan ia berkata "inilah uke-ku"

Dengan pose memegang dahi Iruka menyatakan keheranannya. "Aku heran, mengapa kalian para lelaki yang ada dipikiran kalian hanya sex sex dam sex. Apakah itu arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah hubungan ?"

"Iya, betul itu, aku setuju dengan Iruka".

"Err... Iruka ? Bukankah kau juga lelaki ? Kita gay kau ingat ?"

"Kau juga ten-chan"

BLUSH..

"Ahh... sudahlah aku mau mandi...!! Aku berangkat kerja..!!"

"Aku mau masak saja... BYE...!!!"

Ketika kedua uke itu sudah meninggalkan kamar. Para seme hanya bisa saling tatap dan sedetik kemudian...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Tawa keras dua sahabat lama yang sudah jarang sekali terdengar dikarenakan masinh-masing sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing kembali terdengar persis seperti sedia kala. Diluar kamar kedua uke itu hanya saling lempar senyum satu sama lain. Terasa sangat hangat kebersamaan itu. Mereka merasa ingin seperti ini terus dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Ketika hari menjelang sore Yamato pukang membawa kabar baik. Ia memberitahukan kepada Taiga bahwa teman-temannya dai Konoha datang menjenguk. Maka Taiga mengundang semua untuk makan malam di rumah Taiga. Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk makan dan minum sake di tempat Taiga. Mereka sangat senang semua kembali menjadi normal seperti sedia kala.

Tak terasa sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Iruka dan Asuma memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak lagi berlama-lama di tempat Yamato.

"Nah, Yamato. Kami pulang dulu. Kami tunggu kalian di Konoha ya"

"Iya Asuma-san benar aku masih banyak tugas di akademi jadi kami harus kembali. Senang sekali rasanya kita bisa tertawa lepas bersama-sama lagi".

"Baiklah. Ah, aku juga senang semua sudah selesai. Aku tinggal menunggu keputusan Nona Tsunade saja. Haha"

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Kami, Kakashi ?"

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu Yamato disini, sampai ada kejelasan tentang dirinya dari nona Tsunade".

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jaa-nee"

"Selamat tinggal"

Dan tingallah mereka berdua disana. Suasana kembali hening seperti sedia kala. Seperti pertama kali Yamati kesini setelah terusir dari desa.

"Kaka-senpai..."

"Hmm ?"

Hugggggg

Yamato tiba-tiba memeluk Kakashi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah laku sang kohai. Kedua tangannya menyambut tubuh pemuda itu mendekapnya dan membenamkan kepalanya jauh dalam dadanya.

"Hee Ten-chan, kau kenapa ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya suka dengan aroma badan senpai" sniiiiiiiiiifffffff

"O...oiiii aku belum mandi, aku bau. Jangan mengendusku seperti itu".

"Justru jika senpai mandi bau badan senpai akan hilang". Sniffffffffff... "Entah kenapa senpai aku suka sekali bau tubuhmu".

"Tee-hee apa kau mau melakukannya sekarang Tenzou ??" Goda Kakashi penuh nafsu.

"Tidak, aku ingin malam pertama kita menjadi sesuatu yang berarti, aku ingin melakukannya ketika aku kembali ke desa. Di apartemen mu".

"Hmmmmm... Baiklah jika kau mau seperti itu. Tiap malam berpelukan pun aku cukup (bohong)"

"Terima kasih senpai, aku suka senpai"

Kakashi's face was like _

 **Skip Time...**

Di depan sana terlihat gerbang berwarna hijau yang terbuat dari bambu. Di depan gerbang itu telah menunggu beberapa orang, diantaranya Tsunade, Asuma, Iruka, Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Hanare.

"Kau siap Yamato ?"

"Siap"

"Kau lihat wanita yang memakai kimono coklat ? Namanya Hanare, aku berhubungan sex dengannya sebelum aku menuju ke tempat mu"

"Baka-senpai..!! Mengapa kau memberitahukan hal itu pada saat seperti ini..!!??"

"Ya aku tak ingin kau mendengar darinya, akan lebih baik jika kau mendengar dari ku secara langsung".

Kemudian Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Yamato. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan pada warga Konoha dan dunia bahwa inilah Yamato. Pria yang telah menawan hatinya.

"Hai semua" Dengan sedikit masih malu-malu Yamato menyapa semua orang yang ada di gerbang".

"Hai Yamato" (Asuma)

"Kau pulang, Yamato-san" (Iruka)

"Para orang tua kolot itu sudah sadar, sekarang kau aman". (Tsunade)

"Woah... woah... Kapten Yamato... aku kangen sekali... bagaimana kabarmu ?" (Naruto)

"Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang, kalian akan menjadi seperti ini ? Benar kan firasat fujoshi ku tak pernah salah". (Sakura)

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, jika ada seorang pria melingkarkan tangannya ke leher orang disamping nya sambil tersenyum lebar itu menandakan cinta, apa Kaka-sensei jatuh cinta pada Kapten Yamato ?" (Sai)

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah tau dari awal. Memang dari awal aku hanya ingin one-night stand dengan Kakashi, maaf telah 'mencuri' pacar mu". (Hanare)

Mereka terus mengobrol di depan gerbang. Terlarut dalam kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Rasanya seperti menyambut keluargamu pulang ke rumah. Kau ingin bertanya apa saja yang ia alami diluar rumah. Shinobi Konoha semua bersaudara dan itulah yang Yamato sangat sukai dan cintai dari desanya.

Tak terasa matahari mulai menguning. Tanda bahw kegelapan malam akan mulai menutupi birunya langit. Satu persatu orang yang menyambut Yamato pergi hingga hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Sekarang waktunya untuk menumpahkan semua emosi dan waktu dalam pertarungan seru di atas kasur.

 **LET THE WAR BEGIN...!!!**

Malam itu seperti yang sudah Yamato katakan sebelumnya. Ia ingin melakukannya di apartemen Kakashi. Maka disinilah mereka berdua. Di kamar yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dua anak manusia melepaskan semua hasrat mereka. Semua perasaan yang terpendam melebur menjadi satu. Nafsu.

Kakashi menutup dan mengunci kamarnya. Tak membolehkan satu orang pun masuk dan mengganggu ritual suci mereka berdua.

Kakashi mulai mendekat dan mendekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan antara tubuh sepasang kekasih itu.

Diraihnya wajah Yamato yang begitu indah dengan surai coklatnya. Mata Kakashi tidak pernah bosan untuk melihat dan memandangi wajah tampan itu.

Segera dilumatnya bibir manis milik Yamato. Lumat lumat lumat. Seakan ia takut jika bibir Yamato akan habis ia melumatnya penuh dengan nafsu. Yamato hanya memgikuti permainan Kakashi, larut dalam dimensi nya sendiri.

Kakashi minta dibukakan jalan untuk bisa meraih lebih dalam lagi dari mulut Yamato. Segera ia membukakan jalannya. Disana lidah Kakashi bermain dengan ganas. Menukarkan salivanya denga saliva Yamato kemudian menelannya. Begitu lagi sampai ia puas.

Tangannya beraksi di bawah kaos jonin Yamato dan membukanya dari bawah secara perlahan. Sangat erotis dan menggoda. Membuat tubuh bagian atas Yamato dapat terliahat seluruhnya. Badannya begitu indah dengan 6 tonjolan di perutnya yang berbentuk begitu sempurna. Kakashi segera menyelesaikan tugas nya di mulut Yamato dan berpindah ke dadanya. Di hisapnya bagian paling sensitif di dada Yamato. Rasa geli nikmat yang ia rasakan makin membuatnya menggila.

Ia kemudian melepas paksa kepala Kakashi dari dadanya.

"Ten-chan ?"

"Kau terlalu lama baka-senpai. Setelah aku kulum punyamu, langsung masukan saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan milikmu ada di dalam tubuhku ?"

"Tee-hee kau sudah tidak sabar ya, Ten-chan ?"

Tidak menjawab, Yamato langsung saja membuka celana Kakashi dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena barang milik Kakashi begitu besar

"Senpai besar sekali"

"Hmppppph hmppphhhhh hpmmmmmhhh"

Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Membasahi seluruh area penis Kakashi dengan saliva nya agar licin dan mudah masuk ke lubang nya nanti.

"Ku pikir ini sudah cukup, Tenzou. Baikah, sekarang buka lebar-lebar kakimu".

Yamato menurut saja. Ia mengambil posisi terlentang dan Kakashi mulai memasukkan batangannya yang berukuran wow itu ke lubangnya yang masih sempit

"Nghhh... ahh, senpai... sakit senpai... ngggghhh ahhhh"

Tunggu dulu, ini persis sama dengan mimpi yang dulu. Apakah kejadian ini akan sama dengan mimpi yang dulu ?

"ahhhhhhhh... s...sen-pai... sepertinya senpai masuk terlalu dalam, perutku terasa penuh senpai".

Yamato mendesah tak karuan ketika ia merasakan ada benda yang keras dan panjang memasuki lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan, aku ingin masuk lebih dalam lagi dan lagi, siapa tahu, jika aku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhmu, kau akan hamil anak kita berdua". Goda Kakashi.

"Senpai bodoh, mana mungkin aku hamil, aku kan laki laa..." "aaaaaahhh" "ahiiiii" "aaaaaahh". Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat bantahan terhadap senpainya itu, Si makhluk berambut perak sudah menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Yamato yang belum siap hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriakan nama senpainya berkali-kali.

"Cukup bicaranya Yamato, melihatmu dengan posisi terlentang seperti ini membuatku segera ingin menyerangmu". "Melihat dadamu yang terus naik turun ketika ku pompa, grrr Yamato, kau sudah seperti wanita saja". Kakashi menyeringaikan senyumnya yang dianggap keren oleh kohai nya ketika sedang 'memompa' tubuhnya.

"aaaahh... Sen-senpai... a-aku belum si-aaarrgghh...". "Sen-pai... di-situ tadi senpai...". Yamato merasakan Kakashi telah menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam rectumnya. "Hmmmm... sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan jackpot". Lagi-lagi, Kakashi menyeringaikan senyumnya itu kepada Yamato.

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya sambil begini ?". Tangan Kakashi yang sejak diam sejak tadi mulai beraksi. Dia meremas kedua dada Yamato yang ototnya berukuran besar. "aaaaahhhh sen-pai... le-lebih kuat la-gi senpai".

Dari bawah, Yamato terus mengamati tubuh senpai nya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh dan otot senpainya yang sedang tegap memompa tubuhnya. Keringat yang mengalir dari badan Kakashi membuat badannya mengkilat terkena cahaya lampu, dan membuat surai keperakan itu turun merunduk karena basah. "Senpai... terlihat sangat macho..., aku ingin... aku ingin semuanya dari senpai, aku menginginkannya". Di dalam hati Yamato terus bergolak hasrat dan nafsu yang membuatnya semakin membara. Tak tahan dengan itu, Yamato meraih belakang leher Kakashi dan bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya. Di genggamnya pipi Kakashi dan mulai melahap bibir tipisnya dengan ganas, seakan seorang lapar yang khawatir kehabisan makanan. Kakashi sedikit terkejut, tetapi bukan Kakashi namanya kalau dia sampai membiarkan dirinya di dominasi partner bercintanya. Segera Kakashi mengambil alih permainan bibir dan lidah itu, sampai Yamato kualahan dan akhirnya mengaku kalah. Dia melepaskan ciumannya untuk memgambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"hah..hah..hah". Nafas Yamato pun terdengar sangat memburu. "Do you want me that bad, ten-chan ??".

Blush.. wajah Yamato yang memang dari tadi sudah merah makin memerah karena godaan Kakashi tadi.

"A...aku... se-muanya... da-dari senpai... a-aku menginginkannya, AKU MENGINGINKAN SEMUANYA, NOW STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FUCK ME HARDER...!!!!" Yamato pun menggila dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Tenzou, Berbaliklah". Kakashi mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya dari lubang Yamato dan memutar badannya. Sekarang Yamato sudab dalam posisi Doggy-Style. "Kau siap ?". "cepat masukan senpai". Paksa Yamato tidak sabar. "Aku ingin kau memohon padaku".

"Aku mohon, cepat tusuk aku senpai, aku mohon". Yamato menuruti saja perintah Kakashi karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah,ini dia".

JLEBBBBBB... Kakashi memasukkan dengan keras batangannya itu. Sampai Yamato merasa mau muntah dikarenakan dalamnya tusukan Kakashi.

"Ahhh senpai, sakit senpai... sakit". Tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya ia terus saja memompa lubang kohainya, benturan antara dua kulit menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. "clop clop clop" dengan irama yang sangat cepat.

"Sen-pai, se-sepertinya a-aku...". kita keluarkan sama-sama tenzou. Potong Kakashi.

"Ahhh senpai aku tidak tahan lagiii...".

"Tenzouuuuu...".

"SENPAAAAAAAIIII...!!!"

Kakashi memuntahkan semua caitan putihnya di dalam tubuh Yamato. Membiarkan Yamato membawanya di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hah hah hah Tenzou.. I love you, Tenzou..."

"I... hah love ha hah you too senpai..."

 **xXx**

"Nggggghhh... selamat pagi senpai, jam berapa ini. Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi".

"Sekali-kali biar aku yang membuatkanmu sarapan Tenzou, kau sudah sangat sering mengurusiku biar kali ini aku yang melakukannya".

"Eh, senpai"

"Hmm??"

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi"

"Mimpi tentang ?"

"Aku bermimpi senpai itu straight dan di Konoha ada peraturan pengusiran gay. Aku melakukan sesuatu dengan senpai tapi senpai tidak terima. Senpai melaporkanku sehingga aku diusir. Namun pada akhirnya dimimpiku kita bersatu kembali. Lumayan seram sih tapi indah di akhirnya hehe".

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kita sudah bersama bahkan sejak di ANBU bukan ? Dan sejak kapan ada peraturan aneh seperti itu. Kau ini ada-ada saja".

Hugggggg

"Senpai..."

"What now ?"

"Do you love me ?"

"Absolutely yes you stupid".

"Cup"

Dengan ciuman itu lah mereka mengawali hari baru mereka di hari itu

 **FIN**

Gimana ? Kaget ? Hahahaha ga terlalu surprise yah... biasa bgt wkwkwkwk

O iya... jangan beranjak dulu, karena setiap minggu Syl akan update lagi fic senpai ini tapi dengan tema yang lebih ringan. Drabble tentang kehidupan sehari hari mereka sebagai couple..!!! YES..!!! DAILY LIFE OF THEM...!!! Don' miss it guys.. hahahahaha

Makasiiih banyak yang udh baca fic yang pertana trus lanjut ampe sini... *sungkem...

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya

Syl out


End file.
